Never Too Late
by Saphorina
Summary: For three years, the only daughter of Hojo and Lucrecia Crescent has become more rebellious and withdrawn. Something is haunting her? But what? And can her parents and her four brothers help her before its too late?    LEMON,INCEST,RAPE,TWINCEST,VIOLENCE.
1. Prologue

A/N: This fanfic is a Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts crossover and is in a different timeline and setting. It's rated M for a reason, so if you don't like it, be on your way. Reasons: *LEMON* *INCEST* *RAPE* *TWINCEST* *VIOLENCE*

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts. If I did, it would be so screwed up, lol.

_**Never Too Late:**_

_**Prologue**_

They say there is a difference between love and lust, but really there is fine line between the two. You can lust over someone and still love them to the ends of the earth; and love someone so much that you desire their bodies fully. But how do you differentiate? Sometimes you can't, and it kills you inside; especially if you don't travel on the same side of the line as the other.

Saphorina Ebony Crescent was sixteen years old; she wasn't a typical girl at all. Where she should find joy in living, she was nothing but an angry rebel when it came to school, and at home nothing but an empty shell. Saphorina had four brothers as her only other siblings and only one of them seemed to understand her and be able to get through to her: her twin brother Sephiroth. Sephiroth and Saphorina were the oldest of the five but Saphorina was still treated as the baby sister. Could the fact she resented that have a factor in the way she was?

She used to be a well behaved kid; got straight A's and was constantly happy. But when she was fourteen something had sucked the love and happiness out of her heart. Her younger siblings had given up on her, but Sephiroth was the one that continued to stand by her, and try and figure out what was wrong with his twin. The bond they shared told him that something was terribly wrong, but he couldn't figure out what it was. She had no friends, and while her mother, Lucrecia Crescent loved her children more than anything, she was too blind to see that anything was terribly wrong with her daughter. All she knew was she was a 'bad apple'.

Saphorina seemed to always be in trouble for something, it didn't matter what she did, and she was always being punished. Which is why nothing mattered to her anymore, especially not school. That's where she was supposed to be right now, but she wasn't. She was sitting in a chocobo stall leaned up against a black chocobo, asleep. It was a rare bird, and was a gift from her father, Hojo Crescent. If she loved anything besides her brother, it was Mavren, her Chocobo.

She opened her eyes, and tears stung her cyan colored eyes. She looked at the bird, a fearful look in her eyes as the sunset gleamed against her long platinum hair. The bird nuzzled her, the only living being that knew the terrible demons she kept locked within her. "I gotta go back." It was hard to tell if it was a statement or a question, but she sounded so fragile and weak. Not even Sephiroth could get that out of her.

The bird purred lightly to comfort her, but she shunned the affection and stood. "I'll be back soon. Don't worry." She tried her feeble attempt at a smile, which she failed miserably at. She didn't even pet the bird before she left him lying there sadly in his stall. Saphorina walked down the dirt trail staring at her phone. Before, she would have numerous texts from Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo…but not anymore…only Sephiroth of course. Judging from the way the text messages elevated to capital letters and exclamation points, Sephiroth was getting angry; as usual.

She walked through the woods, her pain and terror subsiding as her usual cold mask slowly covered her mind, heart, body, and soul. She put her phone away and stopped when she was just a few feet away from the clearing of her backyard as she stared sullenly at her house. She stood there for what seemed like hours, but it was only minutes as she soon realized, walking into the house.

"Saphorina!" She heard her mother exclaim as the girl took her shoes off upon entering the kitchen. "Where have you been?" She asked, her voice wavering on different pitches.

Saphorina shrugged, it did no good to lie and say she was at school, since it was apparent the school had already called her parents.

Lucrecia sighed, rubbing her temples as she looked down. "You know, this is getting really old."

'You have no idea.' She thought to herself, staring at her mother with dead eyes.

"Your father wants to see you in his study immediately." She said as the girl silently obeyed. "I just don't know what we're going to do with you, Saphorina." She heard her mother say.

'I know. Kill me.' She thought in reply as she walked down the long hallway. Her brothers were in their room doing their homework. Or they were supposed to be. They were most likely texting or playing video games. Saphorina wished she could have that luxury at the moment, but like said earlier, no matter what she did, what was about to happen was a daily occurrence, and would most likely not end until she was either dead, or when she was eighteen and could leave the city of Final Kingdom forever. She stopped and stared at the double doors before her, it was better to get it over with rather than draw it out. So, she silently knocked, and the next thing she knew she was staring into furious brown eyes.

A/N: Love it, hate it? I want to know. I'm going to write the first chapter now, so don't get discouraged by this short little thing…its only a prologue.


	2. Fee Fi Fo

A/N: Chapter 1: *INCEST* *RAPE* *VIOLENCE* *LEMON* Am I forgetting something?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts. I only own Saphorina at this point.

_**Never Too Late**_

_**Chapter 1: Fee Fi Fo**_

Saphorina stared up into the furious brown eyes of her father, holding no emotion, and she knew the fury was just a guise in case anyone saw them. She yelped lightly, but still showed no sign of sentiment, as her father jerked her by her hair into his study.

He slammed the door, so it would seem like he was angry, and locked it as he released her hair. "Don't look at me like that, Saph." Hojo purred as he stroked her daughter's glaring face.

Her initial reaction was something she could not convey: she wanted flinch, jerk away, and scream out for help. But she wasn't supposed to do any of that, so she only stared up at him, a living doll.

Hojo smiled at her wickedly, "Did you skip school today?" He asked gently as he traced the outlines of her fuku.

Saphorina nodded in response, "Yes sir." She immediately answered softly. This was wrong, and she hated it, it killed her every time he looked at her, spoke to her, touched her. She whined softly in surprise as she felt him grab her breast, and felt sick all of a sudden.

He chuckled, "You can't do that, Saphorina." He said as an evil gleam sparkled in his eye in response to her reaction. He licked his lips hungrily, as he eyed his daughter in her school uniform. He loved the way it fit her. He loved how it showed off her breast size easily, how it accentuated her curves, and how short her skirt was just below her ass. The only thing he hated about it was he wanted to rip it off of her, and if he did that would probably raise suspicion.

Saphorina was busy trying to picture herself somewhere else when he carefully picked her up and she was jolted by the sudden movement. She looked up at him, "What are you doing?" She asked him with clear confusion in her voice.

Hojo continued to smile at her, a ravenous look in his eye. "I'm going to spank your sweet little ass, Saph." He replied sitting down in his chair. "I'm going to spank it till it's good and red. You can't just misbehave with any consequences for your actions."

She shut her eyes tightly as she felt him unbutton her shirt and pull out her large DD breasts over her bra. She heard him groan as he started to rub her breasts hard instead of gently this time. 'Please stop…' She begged in her mind. 'Please just get your filthy hands off of me and leave me alone…'

He laid her across his lap, as she continued to mentally cry out, and started to rub her ass. "Saph…" He purred flipping her skirt up and removing her panties, as her stomach turned at his nickname for her. He continued to rub her ass, grabbing it roughly, as he groaned again.

Suddenly, there was a loud smacking noise, and Saphorina yelped. 'Please stop. Please leave me alone!' she cried out in her mind. She yelped again, feeling his hand collide with her round ass again. He continuously smacked her, and it seemed to her that he hit her harder every time she cried out.

He smirked seeing how red her ass was, his hand had left welts from how hard he had smacked her. He moved her back to a sitting position as he looked at her. "Tell me, Saphorina. Did that feel good?" He asked her with a slimy tone that made her even sicker.

Saphorina shook her head, "No." She answered bluntly. She moaned lightly as he grabbed her breast again. 'Stop it! For the love of God! You're my dad!' She mentally cried.

"Then, I'm guessing you'll be a good girl from now on?" He asked pinching her nipple hard.

She bit her lip to keep from crying out to loudly and nodded, "Yes, sir. I will behave." She replied a bit of pain in her voice.

Hojo took his face in her hand and looked into her cyan eyes. "That's a good girl." He breathed lightly. "Now, kiss me." He growled crashing his lips into hers.

Saphorina's eyes stayed open, while his were shut, and after a few minutes, she finally let his tongue have entry to her mouth. 'I hate you. I hate you. You're not my father! Whoever you are, you killed him and I hate you! I wish you would die!' She thought as she felt his tongue lashing back and forth with hers. She gasped feeling his hand slide in between her thighs; again she fought her instincts and had to open her legs for him.

Hojo smiled against her lips, continuing to kiss her roughly as he massaged her thigh, sadistically reveling in his daughter's small moans as he worked his way up to her sweet spot. He groaned her name against her lips as he felt how wet she had become from his touch.

'I'm sick…' She cried out to herself. 'I always tell myself it won't happen again. I don't want him…why is this happening?' She felt like she was going to really be sick as she moaned, feeling his finger enter her. "You're so wet, Saph…" He growled in her ear as he bit her neck gently.

Saphorina continued to kill her own self esteem, moaning lightly at his finger sliding in and out of her pussy. She hated herself even more as she started to move against his fingers. 'Just kill me…please. Dying has to be better than letting him do this…' The first time this happened, she had ended up in the hospital because she had fought against him. Because no one was there, it was easily stated and believed that someone broke in and had beaten Saphorina. She never fought back again; she'd learned her lesson.

Hojo continued to plunge his finger into his daughter's moist den, viciously biting her neck and loving her gentle cries. He looked at his daughter, kissing her deeply again as he took her hand and placed it on his bulge. "You know what I want you to do." He growled against her lips as he broke the kiss.

She stared at him, her cyan eyes half closed. Why couldn't he just kill her? Why did he have to do this to her? She just wanted it to stop, as she climbed off of his lap and down onto her knees. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his throbbing cock. 'This is so sick…and you're sick for doing it. You should let him kill you.'

Hojo watched her seductively as she licked up and down his shaft. Her name rumbled from his throat lightly as her full lips closed around his head and she started to move her mouth up and down on his member. He grunted as he laid his head back. He reached down to pull the ribbon out of her ponytail, letting her long platinum hair cascade over her shoulders and down her back, as he entangled his fingers in her soft locks.

Saphorina wished she could cry right now, but she just couldn't. She refused for anyone to see her cry, and went ultimately for her family; especially her father. She gagged as he held her head in place and bucked upward with such roughness and force it hurt her throat.

He groaned at that feeling and held her there until she started to squirm. He smirked lifting her face off of his cock and leaned forward kissing her forcibly. Her eyes went wide as a pain shot through her bottom lip, and she suddenly tasted blood.

He sucked on her lip, pulling away from her slowly. "Feel good yet?"

"No." She whined; she just wanted him to leave her alone. She cried out lightly as he grabbed her arms, this time the fury in his eyes was for real and it actually scared her.

"You lying little bitch!" He growled in her ear, pinning her down on his desk.

"Please stop!" She exclaimed finally having the strength, "Please just stop!" She started crying, her feeble attempts to keep her cool were gone. She was tired of this. So tired. She wanted the old relationship with her father back, the one where he actually treated her like his child, something that was special to him. "Please, daddy…" She closed her eyes tight continuing to cry.

For a moment, Hojo faltered and he stared at the crying girl. He hadn't seen any real emotion from her in years and it had shocked him to see it so suddenly. He sighed, sitting back down in his chair, pulling her to sit in his lap again, as he started to stroke her face. That started to get a rise from him again. When it was her, it wasn't hard for him to feel this way. The smell of her hair, her soft skin, those beautiful cyan eyes…it didn't matter.

Just when Saphorina had calmed herself, she felt him tense up again. "Daddy, don't…" She pleaded. "Don't hurt me anymore please."

Hojo's smirk returned as he kept his face hidden within her hair. "Aww, princess. Daddy loves you…I'm not going to hurt you." He said deviously.

Saphorina did not like the sound of that and gasped finding herself back on the desk, Hojo standing with his cock at her entrance and his hands gripping her hips so hard it hurt. She'd failed miserably, why did she even try? She wondered, moaning a little louder when he rammed himself into her wet pussy.

"Lying bitch…" He panted. "You do, like it…." He growled slapping her tits, causing her to cry out at her normal tone this time. "That's better. You don't want your mother and your brothers finding out what a disgusting slut you are. Do you?"

She clenched her eyes shut and shook her head back and forth, biting her already sore lip as he started to move in and out of her with such force.

"I didn't think so." He muttered in reply, reaching up and grabbing her breast hard again, massaging it as he pumped in and out of her roughly. She was perfect to him in every aspect. She was gorgeous, had big breasts, a tight pussy, a nice ass, and she did everything he told her to with little or no retaliation. It wasn't hard, since he had always made her think it was her fault, and she was the disgusting one.

Saphorina continued to moan, hearing a plopping sound every time he slammed into her. She was so wet, why? She didn't understand. She didn't want it, why did her body? She would do anything for this to stop. Except, endanger the rest of her family by telling someone. She was sure Hojo would hurt her mother and brothers, or even kill them. All she could do was be his doll and wait until she could leave.

He leaned over her body biting her breast hard and smirked as he watched her jump, biting her lip hard so she didn't scream out. He wanted to hear her scream so badly it made him ache, but he couldn't risk someone hearing. He continued to violate her wet spot brutally; the look on her face turned him on even more. It was a twist of pain and disgust, and he liked that; pumping in and out of her harder slamming her back wall as her juices splashed against them.

She tried desperately not to scream, she was so close, hopefully he was too so this nightmare would be over. She grabbed his arms clawing hard in the process as she arched her back and moaned, releasing her juices all over the both of them.

Hojo groaned and dug his nails into her as the sudden pressure of her walls closing around his cock sent him over the edge. "Saph…" He growled as he spilled his seed into his daughter's sweet pussy. He lay on top of her pulling the almost lifeless girl close to him.

All she could do was stare at the ceiling, tears in her dead blank eyes as she tried to calm her breathing. He killed her a little more every time this happened, she didn't know if she could wait until she was eighteen. Something had to be done. She couldn't endure this anymore, but she couldn't put her family in danger.

He slowly rose a little to look at her as he slid his hand behind her head, pulling her face up to meet his in a one sided passionate kiss. "I love you, Saphorina." He whispered to her almost genuinely.

Saphorina never replied back to him when he said it to her, and he knew this, so he didn't wait for a response as she felt him get off of her. "Can I go now, please?"

He nodded, pulling his pants up. "Yes, Saph. If you want." He said as she quickly fixed herself and buttoned up her shirt, running out of the room. He reached out for her but she was gone, a slight pained look on his face. He cleared his throat, regaining his composure as he sat down to finish paperwork.

Saphorina stood in front of her bed and collapsed onto it in a silent fit of tears. Why did she cry when she had known what was going to happen? She should be used to it, but her heart broke a little more every time her father touched her and violated her. Most girls want to please their fathers, but by getting a good education, picking a good career, and marrying a good guy. She so wanted that to be the way to make Hojo happy, but sadly it wasn't. She had lost the father she loved so long ago. She'd never see him again, only an evil vile pedophile of a rapist that plagued her life so.

A light knock was heard at the door, "Saph?" Sephiroth called quietly.

She winced at the nickname, debating on whether to invite her twin in or not. She wasn't sure.

A/N: Wow, right? Poor Saph. She doesn't know what to do. I feel so bad for her.

Send me your comments and critiques and I will gladly read them and consider them. I always love what you guys have to say. Unless it's a flame. Don't bring that here. If you didn't like it, just move on.


	3. Sullen Girl

A/N: Chapter 1: *INCEST* *TWINCEST* *RAPE* *VIOLENCE* *LEMON* Am I forgetting something?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts. I only own Saphorina at this point.

_**Never Too Late**_

_**Chapter 2: Sullen Girl**_

"_**Saph?" Sephiroth called lightly, knocking on the door. "Come on, let me in." His heart felt like it was breaking, and he could tell it was because of Saphorina.**_

_**Saphorina's tears stopped, and she wiped her eyes. "It's unlocked." She said sitting up.**_

_**Sephiroth walked into his sister's bedroom and looked at her before closing the door. "Are you alright?" He asked going to sit next to her.**_

_**His twin looked at him, wanting to say something, but looked down instead. "What are you talking about, I'm fine."**_

_**Sephiroth looked at her, eyes scrutinizing her form. "Saphorina, I'm tired of this." He said grabbing her by her arms.**_

_**Saphorina looked away, "Sephiroth, I'm fine. Really."**_

_**Sephiroth made her look at him, "Saphorina…for three fucking years you've shut me out! Tell me!"**_

_**Saphorina stared at him wide eyed. 'Those eyes. I could get so lost in those…' She shook her head. 'Fuck! Saphorina he's your brother! Stop…you can't let dad make you like him.' She looked pained now, "Sephiroth please…just leave it alone."**_

"_**Damnit, Saphorina!" He said standing up and pulling her with him. "We're going to talk to mom! Maybe, she knows what to do, but I can't watch you…" He stopped watching Saphorina's face turn red, and she looked terrified. "Saphorina?" He inquired, narrowing his eyebrows in confusion.**_

"_**Leave me alone…" She begged quietly, squeezing her legs together. She tried not to draw any attention to it, but she couldn't help it; her father's seed and her blood leaking down her leg. "Please leave me alone." She started to cry again as she watched her brother slowly look down. She turned away ashamed.**_

"_**Saphorina…" Sephiroth looked at his sister's face, her eyes squinched shut and tears pouring down her face. He wanted to cry too, "Saphorina who-"**_

"_**Sephiroth, please don't. I'm begging you to leave it alone." She whispered hoarsely.**_

_**He continued to stare at his twin and pulled her close to him, holding onto her tightly. "Saph…" He started feeling her wince. "Please tell me who's hurting you." He whispered into her hair.**_

"_**No one." She lied, she was holding onto him tightly too, her face buried in his chest as the tears kept coming.**_

_**He hadn't seen his sister shed any tears since she was fourteen, he knew someone was hurting her; if she had a lover, why would she be crying? "If you don't tell me, I can't make it stop."**_

"_**I can't lose any of you." She replied simply.**_

_**Sephiroth felt her tighten her hold on him and wanted to cry even more. "Saphorina, you won't lose any of us. We can go to the police, they'll put whoever it is in jail."**_

_**Saphorina shook her head furiously. "No. No. No." She cried.**_

_**Sephiroth started to get angry again. "You're not protecting us. You're protecting him!" He exclaimed. "If you don't tell, he won't go to jail, and he *WON'T* stop. He *WILL* keep hurting you."**_

"_**Why won't you just leave it alone? Please, just leave it alone." She pleaded.**_

_**Sephiroth pushed her away from him a little so he could look at her. "Because, you're my sister, I love you! I can't let some pervert hurt you!"**_

_**She still wouldn't look at him, she looked away, she seemed so broken and sad. "I'll go to jail too." She said shamefully.**_

_**Sephiroth looked at her, "Why…would you go to jail too?" He asked her confused.**_

"_**Because my body…" She looked so embarrassed. **_

_**Sephiroth made her look at him, she was so scared. He could feel it. It made him scared for her too. "Your body what, Saph?"**_

_**Saphorina closed her eyes tightly, "My body likes it." She sobbed shamefully.**_

_**He looked at his twin, not with disgust, but with compassion as he kissed her forehead gently. "That means you're human. Not like him." He whispered shakily, trying not to cry himself.**_

_**Saphorina started to answer but there was a knock at the door, and she pulled away from her twin as she heard Kadaj call them for dinner. "I'm not hungry." She replied escaping to her bathroom.**_

_**Sephiroth sighed and left, he'd find out what was wrong with his sister. He'd just have to pay more attention and watch her more closely, something he wished he'd done more of over the past few years.**_


	4. All Over You

A/N: This fanfic is a Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts crossover and is in a different timeline and setting. It's rated M for a reason, so if you don't like it, be on your way. Reasons: *LEMON* *INCEST* *RAPE* *TWINCEST* *VIOLENCE*

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts. If I did, it would be so screwed up, lol.

_**Never Too Late:**_

_**Chapter 4: All Over You**_

_**Sephiroth lay in his bed after dinner, his hands behind his head. He couldn't get what had happened with his sister just a few hours ago, out of his head. The look on her face, the proof of abuse…and the way she felt. The twins had a bond with each other; it had always been strong, but for the past three years he had been shut out. Not entirely, just for the most part.**_

_**When they were kids, they always knew what the other was thinking and feeling. It was why they were so close. He had been lost without her the past few years; though he tried to get her to let him back in it was in vain. He loved his twin, very much and he felt like he had lost a part of himself when she hut him out. Sometimes it made him angry at her; he wanted her to snap the hell out of it. But mostly, his broken heart cried out for her.**_

_**Tonight, he cried silently thinking about the way he had seen her: the tears streaming down her porcelain face, leaking from her pain twisted crystal like cyan eyes, the blood and semen running down her soft pale legs... Whoever it was hurting her he'd kill him in a heartbeat. She was his sister, he loved her so greatly, and she meant so much to him. How could anyone hurt her? She was so sweet, and beautiful. It must have been going on for a while, he concluded. Why else would she start acting out the way she had been, why would she shut him out all of a sudden; especially when they'd been so close, he wondered before hearing a knock on his door.**_

_**Sephiroth sat up; wiping the tears quickly like Saphorina had done before. "Hold on." He answered getting up and opening the door. He was surprised and yet so happy to see Saphorina standing there. "Saph." He smiled brightly. Saphorina smiled, "Hi, Sephy." She said gently. "Are you alright?" He asked her worriedly, though he loved her smile; he hadn't seen it in such a long time, it struck him as odd. The female twin nodded, "I just wanted to come and sit with you for a while." She told him. "I'm lonely, Sephy-kun." She admitted, the smile disappearing.**_

_**Sephiroth looked at his sister curiously, though his heart broke again when her smile disappeared. She must have been tired of shutting him out, he concluded. He smiled, "Of course, Saph." He told her, stepping to the side.**_

_**Saphorina stepped in, closing the door behind her as Sephiroth watched her.**_

'_**She's so beautiful.' He thought to himself. While his hair was shaggy and short, hers was long and the way it framed her face heightened her beauty. Her skin was pale and seemed to glow with her black ruffled nightgown covering her and shaping her figure. He wished she wasn't his sister; he had since they were eleven. So many times he tried to tell her his feelings for her, but he didn't want to scare her. He loved her so much more, and because he loved her that much he didn't care that they were siblings. It didn't matter to him.**_

_**Saphorina blushed, looking at him as she locked the door behind her; he liked his door to be locked. He liked his privacy and hated it when people just walked into his room, so she locked it out of respect. "What is it, Sephy?" She asked him.**_

_**Sephiroth shook his head. "Nothing, just happy you're here."**_

_**Saphorina smiled again and it took his breath away. She sat on the bed, Sephiroth watching her every move. God, how he wanted her. He would do anything to have her, he thought as he sat down next to her. "Sephy, why are you staring at me like that?" She asked him confusedly still continuing to blush violently.**_

_**Sephiroth gave her a gentle smile, brushing her hair behind her ears and resting his hand on her cheek, "Nothing, its just…you're beautiful." He said softly.**_

_**Saphorina looked at him surprised, "I…I am?" She replied, her face getting hotter with his words and his touch. "Yes, Saph. The most beautiful girl in the world." He admitted, blushing lightly himself.**_

_**She smiled at him happily, "Wow, thanks Sephy-kun." She told him gratefully before gasping when his lips suddenly crashed into hers. She was surprised at first. Her heart beating so fast as if it would burst out of her chest. She gave in closing her eyes lightly, and kissing him back lovingly as she blissfully let his tongue have entry to her mouth.**_

_**Their tongues wrestled passionately in a fit of heated passion. He had only ever dreamed of the way her kisses tasted, and now he was finally kissing his sister after waiting so long. He wrapped his arms around her when she didn't pull back or push him away, and it made his heart whole to know she loved him too. He pulled her to sit in his lap, like he had done so often when they were younger, though it was more innocent back then; he broke the kiss gently, and looked at her. She was so cute with her pale cheeks flushed, her cyan eyes half lidded, and her lips parted in mid kiss.**_

"_**Saphorina…" He smiled caressing her face gently. "I love you so much." He breathed, looking at her with love in their matching cyan eyes. "Please, don't lie to me," He started softly. "Do you love me too?"**_

_**Saphorina smiled again, and he began to feel so high again; her smile was like a drug that he couldn't get enough of. "Sephy-Kun…I love you too. I always have." She said stroking his face lightly as well.**_

_**Sephiroth beamed happily as he pulled her closer to him, kissing her again as he laid her on the bed, staying close to her and not daring to break the kiss. This was a dream come true to him, he'd only ever imagined being so close to her and feeling the sweet euphoria of her lips against his, much less that she felt the same way. His hand was still on her face, and his other was planted firmly on the small of her back as he held her close to him.**_

_**All he could think about was how his dreams had finally come true; she had just made him the happiest guy in the world, just by saying those three powerful words; accepting his love and return it. He broke the kiss suddenly hearing her gasp, "What's wrong, Saph?" He asked worriedly, looking down at her concerned again.**_

_**She looked up at him curiously and innocently before glancing down at their bodies pressed together. It was only then that he noticed he was hard, "I-I'm sorry, Saph. I-I can't help it…" He said starting to move; but he also hadn't noticed she was holding onto him, and she hadn't released him when he tried to move.**_

"_**Sephy…" She began shyly. "Is it to soon to ask for you to make love to me?" She asked sounding a little afraid. She was, but only because she didn't want him to think she was a whore for wanting it in such a short time.**_

_**Sephiroth started to smile, caressing her face lightly again. "Saphorina…" He replied touching his forehead to hers. "It's not too soon. I only wish you would have asked sooner." He told her sincerely, as he slowly slid his hand down her face and neck; she tilted her head lightly to the side as he did so, as she thought about how good it felt to have him just touching her.**_

_**Saphorina smiled, her face still flushed as she felt his hands brush lightly across her shoulders, pulling the thin straps of her nightgown down, they both shivered: Saphorina at the feel and Sephiroth at the sight of her large breasts being revealed. He licked his lips as he slowly and sensually pulled her nightgown off the rest of the way. He gasped lightly gazing down at her beautiful naked body: her breasts were so large, her nipples so small and pink, her stomach flat and toned, her pussy shaven and her little pink clit peeking out at him, and finally her legs, her thighs were large but toned and her calves smooth. "Saphorina…" He groaned in a whisper. Saphorina looked up at him blushing furiously now that she was unclothed, her body revealed for him. "What is it, Sephy?" She asked shakily, afraid her body wasn't what he expected it would be. Sephiroth smiled, looking into her eyes, "You're gorgeous, Saph. That's all." He said kissing her lovingly again, gently sliding his tongue into her welcoming mouth. For him, though this was his sister; he didn't want her in a creepy way; he wanted to share everything with her: mind, body, heart, and soul.**_

_**He trailed his hand down her neck again, smiling as he felt her whine lightly and shiver at his touch, moving his hand down to her breast, squeezing his gently. He continued to kiss her passionately as she moaned against his lips. 'Her moans are so sweet and gentle.' He thought to himself. Wanting to hear more he broke the kiss gently, kissing lightly down her chest until he reached her breast where he took it in his mouth, licking and sucking on it gently. Saphorina whimpered at the feel of his mouth sucking and his tongue lapping at her nipple, causing it to harden. Sephiroth smirked at the whimper, curious as he moved his hand to her other breast and started to pull and tug and her nipple, groping it a little harder than he had before.**_

_**She gasped in response, and moaned a little louder, actually liking the way that his roughness felt. When he felt both nipples were hard enough he stopped and looked at her, she looked at him with a pouty look on her face, because he had stopped. He chuckled lightly, "Saph…can I taste you?" He asked lightly, anxious for her to say yes as he slid his hand gently but firmly down her body, when he hit the end of her thigh he slowly went back up with his hand, stopping a few inches from her pussy, squeezing and rubbing her thigh.**_

"_**Niisan…" She whined, "…please….I am so wet…my pussy wants your tongue in it." She breathed. Sephiroth moved down, wanting to taste her so bad, but suddenly something hit him as he looked down at her beautiful nether regions; earlier in her room, everything that had tortured him about the way she looked. How could she want this now?**_

_**His eyes fluttered open, he was on his back in his bed, his hard cock in his hand. "No…" he choked out, "It seemed so real this time." He said, suddenly going limp as he continued to think about earlier; he wanted his sister, but seeing her hurt like that was *NOT* a turn on for him. Tears started to roll down his face again as he put his member away. He had to save her; he couldn't let her be hurt anymore. He loved her, and even if it meant going to jail for murder, he would rescue her; he vowed as he looked over at the clock. 'Midnight…' he thought as he stood, she was sleeping. He would hide out in her room to watch over her. **_

_**Whoever was hurting her had to go back for more sometime, he would probably sneak in through her window and attack her. Tomorrow was Saturday too he could follow her all day in secret to make sure she was safe, if he had to continuously do that to find out who this was that had taken his sister from him and changed her into someone he didn't even know, he would, he thought as he snuck off into her room. He opened the door part way, "Saph…" He whispered, seeing her in her bed. She didn't answer so he quietly entered, closing the door behind him. He walked over to her side and stared down at her, she was sweating and her hair was matted to her face.**_

_**He frowned, choking back the tears, while she should look like an angel; she only looked pained and tormented. 'She must be having a nightmare…about him.' He thought, he started to reach down to move her hair out of her face, but heard footsteps coming towards the room his heart started beating fast as he hid in her closet quickly, watching through the blinds. When he saw who had come in, he looked horrified and sick.**_

_**His father locked the door and approached Saphorina a look of lust in his eyes. Sephiroth hoped to God that his father was not the one responsible for hurting his twin; his love. But turning away in disgust as Hojo bent down, roughly kissing the girl. Sephiroth knew the truth; and the truth killed him.**_


	5. Guys Like You Make Us Look Bad

A/N: This fanfic is a Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts crossover and is in a different timeline and setting. It's rated M for a reason, so if you don't like it, be on your way. Reasons: *LEMON* *INCEST* *RAPE* *TWINCEST* *VIOLENCE*

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts. If I did, it would be so screwed up, lol.

_**Chapter 5:Guys Like You Make Us Look Bad**_

_**Sephiroth passed out when he saw his father kiss his sister, the girl he loved. He could hear it all, but he was so scared and sick he couldn't make himself wake up. It wasn't for lack of trying, because he did. He wanted so bad to pull his father off of his sister and kill him. End his life for hurting the girl he loved so much. Saphorina opened her eyes to her father kissing her, the churning in her stomach returning, as she forced herself not to cry and scream. She felt him pull the covers off of her, and grab her hip. He massaged it roughly as he kissed her, "Saphorina…" He murmured against her lips, "Why must I always tell you what to do? You know how I want you to be." He growled as he slid his hand up her stomach, clutching her nightgown at her breast, ripping it off of her. Saphorina gasped, before he kissed her again, and grabbed her breast roughly, rubbing it hard again. Yes. She knew how he wanted her to be: the obedient daughter, that didn't resist, didn't say no, the perfect sex slave that was always wet and ready for her father…her father…it made her sick to think about it. Again she cried out mentally for anyone, she didn't care who, she just wanted this to stop. But she couldn't say anything, he'd beat her, or worse kill her…then he'd target someone else's little girl and kill their innocence, just like had killed hers. She shut her eyes tightly, again trying to imagine herself somewhere else to escape from this nightmare; she hadn't been able to for a while. She moaned lightly, feeling sicker, as she felt his fingers enter her. He smirked, feeling her wetness and pulled his fingers out of her, holding his hand up. "Sapphy, taste yourself…" He said sadistically, putting his fingers in her open mouth. He groaned lightly as he felt her suck on his fingers gently. "Do you taste good, princess?" She continued to force herself not to cry as she softly sucked on his fingers; she nodded in response. 'Please…stop.' She begged mentally again, for what seemed like the millionth time that day. 'Someone…stop this please…' she cried out as she felt him pull his fingers out of her mouth. She looked at him fearfully as he looked down at her with lustful eyes. "You'll thank me one day…" He said darkly. "You'll thank me for making you feel so good, Sapphy. Then, you'll be begging me for it." He said unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out. He grabbed her thighs and spread them apart. "Mmmm…" He groaned eyeing her vagina, "You're so wet you're making a wet spot on your bed, Princess. I'm going to have to punish you for that." He growled. Saphorina shut her eyes tightly, 'Please help me!' She thought loudly as tears streamed down her face. What was so tempting about her? She was his daughter! Why would he do this to her? What had she done to deserve this? It made her feel so sick and disgusting. Hojo kissed her again, readying himself to enter her; he couldn't wait to fuck her, it was always so thrilling, she felt so good. His cock touched her entrance, he was about to enter her, when he was struck in the head with a lamp. Hojo's eyes shut and he fell off of the bed with a groan. Saphorina's eyes flew open and tears stung them when she saw Sephiroth standing over their father, broken lamp in hand and breathing heavily with a raged look on his face. "Sephy-Kun?" She whispered unbelievably. Sephiroth looked over at her and the rage immediately disappeared from his face, and his eyes softened. "Saph…" He said dropping the lamp and hurrying over to her. He wrapped his arms around her, again forcing himself not to cry. "It's over. I won't let him hurt you again. I swear. I'm sorry I didn't protect you." He choked out. Saphorina buried her face in his chest as she held onto him and cried. Was it really over, she wondered. Could she really ever be free of the torment? She looked up afraid as her mother started beating on her door.**_

"_**Saphorina!" Lucrecia called from the other side. "Is everything alright?"**_

_**Saphorina gasped as she heard her father groan and sit up, he glared dangerously at Sephiroth. "Get away from her." He said as if he owned the girl. Saphorina held on tighter to Sephiroth afraid, and screamed as Hojo jerked Sephiroth away from her. "No! Let him go!" She cried out. Lucrecia's eyes went wide as she continued to beat on the door. "What's going on! Open this door!" She yelled, afraid for her daughter. "Let him go, you say?" He asked her; smirking as he grabbed Sephiroth's throat.**_

_**Saphorina started crying, "Daddy! Don't hurt him! Let him go, please!" She begged him as she stood up and grabbed his arm.**_

"_**What do I get?" He asked sadistically as he continued to smirk down at the naked frightened girl. Saphorina shut her eyes and looked away. "I won't say anything." She said hoarsely. "Get your clothes on. We'll continue this tomorrow morning." He replied as she threw a fresh nightgown on. He looked at Sephiroth who was struggling in his grasp. "I will kill her." He whispered icily in his ear. "I will kill her if you talk." He said dropping him to the floor. Hojo walked over to the door, opening it for his frantic wife, who calmed down a little when she saw him. "Everything is fine, dear. I'm sorry we didn't come to the door sooner, we were settling a small dispute." Lucrecia looked passed him and saw her daughter sitting on the bed, she looked broken and lost; sad, and she saw the tear stains on her face. "What sort of dispute, Hojo?" She asked pushing passed him to get to her daughter; it was only then did she see Sephiroth sitting on the floor coughing and sputtering lightly. She turned on her husband, "What's going on here?" She demanded, going to Sephiroth. Sephiroth looked at her, "Not me mom. Go to her." he managed. "I'm fine."**_

_**Lucrecia watched him and nodded sitting next to her daughter who fell into a fit of sobs against her. She seemed surprised at first but wrapped her arms around her tightly. She looked at Hojo accusingly. "What have you done?" She demanded the silent Hojo. Hojo simply glared at her. "Nothing, why are you accusing me?" "Because Hojo, I come into this room feeling a sadness and fear from my daughter she's never shown me, and I find my son on the floor begging to breathe and speak. What is going on!" She asked raising her voice. Her husband continued to glare at her, an anger brewing in him. "Why don't you ask your son?" He countered. "I found him on top of Saph." He hissed. Lucrecia didn't believe him for a second, even though she knew how Sephiroth felt about Saphorina, he would never ever hurt her; not even to be with her. "You're lying. Get out of my house now, Hojo!" She screamed at him. Hojo's eyes flared with anger and it seemed like in an instant that he was across the room, and he slapped Lucrecia hard and ripped the screaming Saphorina from her. "You dim minded fool!" He screamed at Lucrecia who was now cringing in fear. "Neither you nor anyone else will take my children from me!" He yelled at her. "I am your husband, I told you what happened. Yet you think I deceive you!" Lucrecia stared at him and looked at Sephiroth, who was staring at her as if to beg her not to believe him. She was confused: Which was hurting her? The father who was sworn to protect their daughter? Or the brother who was completely in love with her? Could Hojo be telling the truth? She looked at Saphorina, searching for the answer; and the distance she tried to keep from her father proved he was lying as she snatched Saphorina from him, hiding the girl behind her protectively. The already angered man grabbed his wife by the arm twisting it hard. "Give her back!" Again saying it as if he owned her. Lucrecia cried out, "No! You'll have to kill me to get to her! You've ruined her, Hojo! I understand why she is the way she is! It's because of you!" She glared at him hatefully, though she was in pain she refused to back down. Her children meant more to her than anything, and she would rather die than see any of her children hurt. Suddenly, Hojo was pulled backwards by what felt like a mass quantity of strong arms. He gasped surprised and spun around seeing his other three sons standing in front of him, glaring at him bitterly along with Sephiroth who was composed and standing now. He had been caught. His fantasy world was over. It was his final fantasy.**_


	6. Well Below the Valley

A/N: Chapter 1: *INCEST* *RAPE* *VIOLENCE* *LEMON* Am I forgetting something?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts. I only own Saphorina at this point.****

**Never Too Late**

**Chapter 6: Well Below the Valley**

It took Hojo a moment to gain composure, but he looked at them smugly and smirked the moment he had. "Oh, now my son's are going to believe these lies?" Though he had been caught, he still refused to admit the wrong doings he had done. In his eyes, his character failure would have been the mistake, not the rape of his daughter. He didn't know what he was going to do now exactly, but he did know he couldn't leave there without at least one person on his side.

"Mom doesn't lie…" Yazoo growled clenching his fists, so much anger and hurt filling the youngest Crescent boy. Saphorina was his big sister, his favorite of all his siblings, they used to be so close; and then Hojo had hurt her. She hadn't been his big sister for a long time, and it was Hojo's fault.

Hojo frowned looking at his family, he looked hurt, but he really wasn't. "I can't believe you would believe these lies. Can't you see? It is Sephiroth who has been hurting her, and my little princess…my poor little princess is too afraid to say anything."

Saphorina cringed when he called her '*HIS* princess' and held onto Sephiroth tighter. She didn't want to say anything to prove or disprove her father's claims at the moment, she was far too afraid.

"Get out…" Lucrecia hissed at him, stepping in front of his view of Hojo's only daughter. "Now…" She held out her hand, "Your key, Hojo."

Hojo glared as he took his house key off of his key ring and handed it to her, "You are not taking my children from me, Lucrecia, especially not Sapphy. I love them too much." He said before turning around to leave. He tried to pat Yazoo on the head, only, the youngest Crescent backed away, looking at his father as if he were diseased. Hojo then glared at the Crescent boys in general before leaving.

Lucrecia stood there, holding her breath for what seemed like an eternity before hearing the door slam downstairs. That was when she finally breathed, she wanted to break down and cry; but she knew she had to be strong for her children. "Kadaj, Loz, make sure the doors and windows are all locked. Yazoo, you go help." She said, immediately attending to her daughter as the boys nodded and left, doing as their mother said. "I am so sorry, Saphorina." Lucrecia said as she got the girl a fresh nightgown from the drawer and helped her put it on; Saphorina was shaking too much to be able to do it herself. "I'm calling the police and we are going to the hospital…your father will pay for what he has done to you."

"Mama…please don't…" Saphorina said hoarsely looking at the ground.

Lucrecia frowned, "Don't what?"

Saphorina pulled away from Sephiroth, "Nothing happened…please get out so I can go to sleep." She said in her emotionless tone she carried so well.

Sephiroth's eyes went wide, "Sapphy! I saw him! You can't lie your way out of this…"

"No! Nii-san, you're delusional! You were dreaming! Daddy didn't hurt me…" She looked away from him disgusted with herself for protecting the demon that plagued her life, but she simply couldn't involve them. She didn't want him to hurt anyone.

Lucrecia stared at her daughter, knowing she was lying, and dismissed her statements as she looked at Sephiroth. "Come with me, Seph. Let's let your sister get some sleep."

Sephiroth looked at Saphorina and felt like crying, tears stinging his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away as he followed his mother out of the room.

As they walked down the hallway towards his room, she looked at him. "How far did he get?" She choked.

Sephiroth shook his head, "He didn't get to…" He stopped feeling vomit coming up, but held it in. "Have sex with her this time…but he has before…many times I'm sure. Earlier today…" He stopped and clinched his fists, unable to hold the tears any longer. "I felt something was wrong and I went to see her…she had been crying…and when she stood…there was…semen and blood that came out down her leg…" He suddenly clung to his mother, entirely out of character for the oldest Crescent boy.

Lucrecia held onto him, "Don't worry…we'll keep him away from her, Sephiroth. I know how much pain you both are in." With the bond, Sephiroth was feeling the emotional impact of her shutting him out, and the anguish that their father had caused her. "We'll keep her safe. I promise."

Saphorina lay in her bed, crying hard again as she held on to a stuffed black rabbit that Sephiroth had given her when they were just kids. She had been such a sickly child with a heart defect. Surgery was the only thing that could fix it; a surgery she didn't get until she was about ten. When she was recovering, he gave her the rabbit and told her it would help her get better; and she always believed it did. But when her father started hurting her, it didn't help; she believed whatever magic the rabbit held had been used up. However, she still held onto the rabbit wishing and praying like a small child clinging to a fairy tale; and with that she fell asleep.

The rest of that night and the nights thereafter were filled with insomnia brought on by fear for Lucrecia and her sons, but just because Saphorina slept did not mean it was peaceful. Even after several weeks had gone by, again her pitiful form was apparent, her hair matted with sweat as she tossed and turned, in her fetal position and tears poured down her face. It was apparent that Hojo haunted her in her dreams.

Sephiroth had felt her discontent for a while, and continuously accused himself of being a coward as he lay in his bed. Finally, he couldn't stand her being in so much pain anymore and found himself, like every night since he found Hojo in his twin's room, on his way back to Saphorina's side. Stopping, he suddenly thought what if he were caught and blamed; his family believing Hojo's words. After quiet deliberation, his sister's mental cries called out to him and snapped him out of whatever trance he was in. Surprised, he quickly entered the room and shutting the door behind him made his way to his troubled twin. Why did she now call out to him after so long of shutting him out? He got into bed next to her and carefully pulled her to him, wrapping his strong arms around her and holding her close. "I've got you, Sapphy. I promise. He's not going to hurt you anymore." He said kissing her head lightly. "I'll protect you from now on. I won't leave you alone again."

Finally, her breathing slowed, and the tears stopped entirely as she rested against him her head on his chest. Though she was asleep she still managed to lightly wrap her arms around him too so she could hold onto him.

Normally, Sephiroth would be ecstatic that she was so close; but for now he was just so happy that she had calmed down. It had been a start, and like every night he thought maybe the next day it would be better and he could get her to talk to the police. Then, Hojo would go to jail and he would be gone forever and they could live peacefully. And maybe they could…

"Sephy-kun…" Saphorina breathed lightly, breaking Sephiroth's happy thought process.

He looked down at his sister curiously, was she awake? When her name escaped her lips again he realized that she was in fact still asleep. He smiled a little, was she dreaming about him? He continued to watch her, wondering what exactly she was dreaming about. He continued to watch her for what seemed like forever to him, but really only minutes had passed; it was like a dream being this close to her, holding her.

But again, his dreamlike state was interrupted, his eyes going wide with shock when Saphorina began to rub her pussy against his leg, breathing heavily as she continued to say his name. He froze and held his breath; he couldn't believe this was happening now. "Saph…what are you doing?" He whispered to her. He didn't want to wake her up, but maybe it was possible to get a confession from her this way. Even so, he felt horrible because he had gotten an erection from this…it shouldn't be happening like this…was he sick like his father?

Saphorina was clenching his shirt now, grinding against him. "I have to, Sephy…I can't help it…" She moaned softly. "He can't find me when I'm with you…"

Sephiroth didn't understand. Was this simply something she did to protect herself because he made her feel safe? Or was it something more?

"I need you, Sephy…please…make it stop. It's so bad it hurts…" Saphorina begged in her sleep.

Sephiroth's eyes were wide again, and the familiar churning in Saphorina's stomach had found its way to him. It wasn't that he didn't want to. He wanted to so bad it hurt, literally. But…he just couldn't. "I-I can't, Saph. No." He said moving over a little. 'Not like this…' He thought to himself.

Saphorina frowned in her sleep, her escape shattered again, as she fell back into her nightmare with Hojo.

Sephiroth frowned, he'd done research on victims of sexual abuse; especially those who were abused young and for so long. It didn't surprise him, now that he thought about it, that she had turned to him in the darkest of times. Her sex drive was explainable too, he didn't know how much Hojo had indulged himself over the years, but he could bet it was a lot; because this happened every time he came into her room. Saphorina didn't know about it; and he wouldn't tell her either.

"What are you doing in my bed again?" Saphorina asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Sephiroth looked at her, praying she didn't see his hard on and get disgusted. "You were having a nightmare again. I could feel it."

Saphorina eyed him, and blushed lightly. "You shouldn't be in here. The boys will start to believe dad if you do."

"Is that you admitting that he abused you?" He asked hopefully.

Saphorina shook her head, "No, it's me trying to protect my brother from stupid lies." She glanced down and clenched her nightgown tightly, realizing now why she woke up. She hated her body. "Get out." 

Sephiroth laughed lightly and shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere. You know that." It wasn't just because of his incredibly painful hard on, he made a promise and he was going to keep it.

Saphorina glared at him continuing to blush, "Then…just go to sleep!" She exclaimed rolling over on her side, facing away from him. She watched the clock, knowing Sephiroth should be falling asleep soon, and when she felt he had, she glanced over her shoulder. Low and behold, he was asleep.

Satisfied that he was, she carefully rolled over on her back. She watched her sleeping brother's face carefully as she lifted her nightgown up and slid her hand between her legs and into her panties. She choked back tears and moans as she inserted her fingers into her dripping wet pussy and began fingering herself as hard as she could without disturbing Sephiroth. If he woke up now, that would be so bad. She bit her lip as she pounded her fingers in and out, trying to cum quickly without waking him up.

Unfortunately for her, Sephiroth hadn't fallen asleep; he was carefully watching her listening to her labored breaths and quiet whimpers. What was wrong with him? Watching his sister pleasure herself because of the damage their father had done. He couldn't help but slowly and carefully move his hand into his boxers, pulling out his large stiff cock, shuttering lightly as he started to stroke himself.

Saphorina couldn't help but move her fingers harder, her movements smooth but sloppy as they were shaking the bed a little. That made it perfect for Sephiroth to stroke himself harder, he hoped he got off before her, or at the same time; it was likely in his mind she'd hate him for this.

Saphorina still had no idea that Sephiroth was watching her, or masturbating as he watched her pleasure herself. Finally, she came, pushing her fingers hard and deep inside of herself.

Sephiroth got his wish, and had cum at the same time she did, exploding in his hand; already feeling horrible about himself he reached over the side of the bed and wiped his seed on the side of her bed. The night had started off pretty much the same, but this was a semi relieving ending to it. He looked over at Saphorina and smiled lightly, seeing that she had quickly fallen asleep. Putting his now limp cock away, he rolled over and lightly wrapped his arms around her. He needed to get her to talk to the police tomorrow. He needed his twin, the girl he loved, to feel safe and get better. He needed her to be happy.


	7. At the Hands of a Man

A/N: Chapter 1: *INCEST* *RAPE* *VIOLENCE* *LEMON* Am I forgetting something?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts. I only own Saphorina at this point.

**Never Too Late  
><strong>

**Chapter 7: At the Hands of a Man**

Saphorina awoke to the sun shining in her eyes, grumbling and complaining lightly she rolled over coming face to face with Sephiroth. She blushed darkly and held her breath, staring at him. She was always so mean to him. Why didn't he just leave? Whatever the reason, she was glad. Like him, she was in love with her twin. Sometimes, she felt so ashamed she thought the blame should be placed on her father…but she knew that wouldn't work: she had loved Sephiroth far longer than Hojo had been abusing her. She smiled genuinely as she gently wrapped her arms around him and carefully nuzzled him. Being this close to him, breathing in his scent, maybe this would make her dreams that came from the nightmares easier to envision. She stopped suddenly as she felt him suddenly pull her closer to him. Again, she held her breath.

Saphorina was surprised and wasn't quite sure what to do; especially when she felt his morning wood pressed up against her constant wetness. She knew exactly what it was when she felt it, and even though she was already wet, because she always was, it felt like a fire had been ignited in her pussy. She blushed, breathing a little heavier as she felt her whole body getting hot; her breasts pressed up against him didn't help either as she felt her nipples harden too. Her father never made her body feel this intense; that was only Sephiroth. It had been weeks since her father had last raped her in his study, and though she made herself cum every chance she got, it wasn't enough. She hated her body; she hated what Hojo had done to her.

She continued to stare at him, and though she was incredibly turned on right now, her eyes held love and not lust like her father's had. 'Please…' she thought placing her hand gently on his face. 'Please, love me. Love me like I love you, Niisan…' She gently placed her lips on his, and instead of the rough hungry kisses her father shared with her, it was a kiss full of love and passion; she hoped he could feel that. She hoped that he knew how much she loved him…and wouldn't hate her for it.

Sephiroth groaned lightly, having been dreaming about Saphorina, it seemed like a dream come true when he lightly opened his eyes and saw his twin kissing him with all the love that she had in her heart for him. He lightly shut his eyes again, kissing her back, his were a little rougher but they were still loving and passionate.

Saphorina moaned lightly feeling him move his hand to her shoulder and trailing down her body to the small of her back, lightly putting pressure on it and pulling her closer to him. She didn't resist but immediately threw her leg over his hip and started rubbing against him.

Sephiroth drew in a deep breath and groaned, feeling her wetness against his cock through her panties. As he moved his hand from her back up to her breast, he knew that he probably shouldn't be doing this; but he couldn't help it, it was like something else was taking him over, especially after last night…and the nights before.

She was fully awake, and she kissed him…this wasn't taking advantage of her like their father had. She continued to rub against him, her hips moving more now as he gently rubbed her sensitive breast. Softly, she cried out as he moved his lips from hers and to her now exposed nipple. He enclosed his mouth around it, teasing it with his tongue and lightly sucking on it.

Sephiroth moved his arm from underneath her and gently rolled her over on her back, kneading her other breast still gently with his other hand.

Saphorina moaned and gasped lightly at the new sensations overcoming her body. It wasn't just because Sephiroth was so gentle with her; it was also because she loved her brother.

Sephiroth removed his mouth from her nipple and switched to the other one swirling his tongue around the swollen bud, only now using his teeth a little.

Saphorina cried out and covered her mouth.

Sephiroth chuckled and the vibration from his mouth caused a different sensation. "Saph…" He said removing her hands from her mouth and kissing them gently. "It's nearly after nine. The boys are at school and mom is out shopping. She let us skip school so, it's just you and me." He smiled kindly and lovingly as he looked down into her eyes, and surprisingly not at her exposed body.

Saphorina blushed darker in her fevered state as she smiled back at him. She slowly put her hands on either side of his face. "Sephy…do you…" She had to know if she was the only twin that was in love with the other before they…

"Love you?" He interrupted her gently before drowning her senses in another deep and loving kiss, making her gasp when he broke it again. "I do, Sapphy. I really do." He said touching his forehead to hers. "I love you more than anything."

Saphorina happily wrapped her arms around him, giggling lightly as Sephiroth started to nibble on her neck. Eventually, the giggles began to turn into soft moans and whimpers of pleasure as he made his way back down her body, slipping her black nightgown off the rest of the way as he went.

He smiled down at her, admiring her body lovingly.

Saphorina felt like her heart was going to burst as she saw the love in his eyes. This was so different; it thrilled her to no end. She watched him as he lowered his head between her legs, moving the tip of his tongue gently up her slit and flicking the nub at the top of it before licking the juices that had soaked her panties. She jumped lightly when he flicked her clit, but moaned contently and breathed heavily until finally Sephiroth removed her panties, he smiled at her, burying his face in her pussy as he grabbed her ass, groaning lightly; she just tasted so good to him, better than he had ever imagined.

Saphorina gasped harshly at the new sensation and whined lightly, it felt more intense now that her panties weren't in the way. It felt good but it was something she'd never experienced before and in her highly sensitive and longing state it was really strong.

Sephiroth looked up at her confused by her expression as he continued, "What's wrong, Sapphy? Doesn't it feel good?" He asked as he continued to lick her juices.

Saphorina shook her head, "N-no…it does." She whimpered, her panting breaths trying to catch up with her heart. "D-daddy always said he would never because…it was dirty…that…I-I was dirty…"

Sephiroth shook his head when he reached his clit again, rubbing it from a different direction now, she yelped with surprise. "You're not dirty, Sapphy. Not at all…" He said bringing his tongue back down to the beginning of her crease. "You are delicious…" He was amazed at the fact she was so wet; it was like she had an endless supply of it. Because it kept leaking and gushing out.

He liked that and it only drove him further in his passions as his tongue found the entrance to her pussy darting in an out at an exceptional speed. Even the small penetration with her brother's tongue made it seem as if it would send her closer and closer to euphoria.

Sephiroth moved his attention back to her clit pushing louder whines and moans from his dear twin sister. He wanted her cum; wanted to see, taste, and feel it. He was determined to make her cum as he continued to suck gently and nibble on her clit, now inserting a finger into her ever flowing pussy, groaning lightly at how wet she was, and still getting and started pumping his finger in and out of her. She had an amazing pussy: as well as continuously dripping with wet juices, her pussy was so tight that it seemed to hug even his one finger.

"Sephy…" She whined softly, now rubbing her breasts. 

Sephiroth smiled and removed his mouth, licking the remnants of her juices off of his lips as he inserted another finger and started pumping faster and harder. "Its okay, Sapphy. Cum for me. Please, baby…" he groaned lightly, anxious to see his sister reach orgasm as he started fisting his hard cock with his other hand. He smiled looking down at her, she looked so cute: her fevered expression, her eyes half closed, and the look of complete pleasure on her face as she fondled her own breasts and moaned his name lightly, reaching climax at her twin brother's hand. Sephiroth had never seen anything so hot and his cock swelled more in response as he continued to stroke it hard.

Saphorina continued to rub her breasts, tweaking her nipples between her fingers now as she did; she arched her back lightly. "Sephy-kun…I'm going to cum…" She whined as she rubbed her breasts harder and shook her head, the fire that was in her pussy had spread and now felt like she was going to explode. She began rubbing her breasts more vigorously as she started bucking her hips with his finger's movements. "Sephy…Sephy…Sephy….." She breathed repeatedly before suddenly squeezing down on her breasts. "Nii-saan!" She moaned with a gasp and came harder than she ever could have with Hojo; squirting cum out of her spasming pussy as her brother watched, rubbing his cock with amazement still, before cumming hard into his hand again. "Saph!" He groaned as he jerked the last few spurts of his cum out. He wiped the cum off onto the blanket as he tried desperately to catch his breath after his orgasm.

He looked down at his sister and breathed heavily before smiling at her passed out figure. Slowly he removed his fingers and groaned lightly cleaning her sticky love juices from his hand before lowering his head again to clean her up. When he had finished, he looked down at her again, watching her thoughtfully. He loved her so much, but how was this going to work? Especially, after what had happened with Hojo? Sephiroth frowned, as he continued to stare at his sleeping twin. She looked so happy, but she'd be broken again if it didn't work out; possibly worse. So, sadly he slowly kissed her gently and lovingly. Smiling a little when she smiled and let out a small but happy, "Sephy-kun…" She sounded really genuinely happy.

Tears filled his eyes and he felt like a jerk as he re dressed her and replaced the blankets that they had gotten cum on. Then he lay down next to her and pulled her close to him. "I do love you, Saph. I really do." He choked lightly as he kissed her temple. "And I'm sorry. But…you can only have me like this…in your dreams…"

Saphorina frowned and tears started to slowly slide down her cheeks. She tried not to choke on her tears as she cuddled closer to him.

Sephiroth felt like a total jerk. "I'll never leave you, Sapphy. Never ever." He knew that she would treat what just happened like a dream now. Their first sexual encounter. But, this is the way it needed to stay. For her sake; even though it was killing him.


	8. Certain Things

A/N: Chapter 1: *INCEST* *RAPE* *VIOLENCE* *LEMON* Am I forgetting something?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts. I only own Saphorina at this point.

**Never Too Late  
><strong>

**Chapter 8: Certain Things**

At first, Saphorina thought it had been real but when she woke up. But, Sephiroth had gone, she was dressed, and her blankets were clean. She looked down and then over at the stuffed rabbit sitting on top of her pillow. She glared and punched it hard sending it flying to the floor across the room. She clenched her fists angrily and her eyes stung with tears. How could something so amazing, magical, special to her be just a dream? How could it have never happened? She didn't know, but she'd figure it out.

She forbade Sephiroth to even step foot in her room; locking the door when she went to bed. Every night from then on out, she tried to re enact the extraordinary sexual event between her and her brother in her mind. She'd gotten close some times, but never actually made it to the state of ecstasy that she had achieved the other morning.

Every night, Sephiroth found himself outside of his twin's room, listening closely to her soft moans that coincided with her achievement for that euphoric event. Most nights he cried, but if he wasn't careful he would fine himself in a daze, imagining his sister naked and wet calling out his name. He didn't want his younger brothers thinking they were perverts for being in love. Especially, Saphorina; that would kill her.

As the weeks went on, Saphorina had began going to school again. But she found it incredibly hard to sit through seven hours without touching herself and would take frequent 'bathroom breaks'. One day when she got home from school, for some reason her mother's attitude seemed different. She seemed cheerier than normal, cheerier than she had been in a long time. She blinked confusedly when her mother hugged her, and awkwardly hugged her back. "Mom…what's wrong?" She glared up at a tall man with neatly combed black hair, and brown eyes wearing a suit. "Who's this?" She demanded.

"Vincent, dear. He's our lawyer." She said letting go of her daughter.

But the Crescent girl shook her head repeatedly. "Mom! How many times do I have to tell you nothing happened?" She exclaimed raising her voice a little.

Lucrecia shook her head. "I filed for full custody of you kids, and he's countering it."

Saphorina tilted her head lightly in confusion. "Wait…he's countering it? Does that mean…*IF* you lose, he'll get full custody?"

Lucrecia shook her head, "Actually, he only wants to keep his rights to you kids the way they are and make sure he has visitation rights."

Saphorina was relieved on the inside. Who knew what Hojo would do if he had her 24/7. "So what's the monkey in the suit for?" She asked crossing her arms.

Lucrecia blushed darkly, looking mortified. "Saphorina!"

Vincent only chuckled. "It's fine, Lucy." He said gently putting his hand on her shoulder. He looked at Saphorina. "I'm here to make sure your mom wins is all."

Saphorina eyed him curiously. "You mean you don't need me for anything?"

Vincent shook his head. "Not a thing. It would help if you would tell us what happened. But you don't have to." He whispered to her so Lucrecia wouldn't hear.

Saphorina stared at him blankly for a second before running straight to her room. She set her book bag down and flopped down on her bed, starting to lift her skirt so she could relieve her body's cravings, but she gasped and was startled to a sitting position as she saw Sephiroth was hiding behind her door. "Ooooh…" She growled angrily. "Get out!" She ordered, pointing at the door. "You're not allowed in here!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and waved off her attitude, ignoring her orders. "Did you meet Vincent? Or 'Vin'?" He asked in a mocking tone.

Saphorina gave him a weird look as she took the pigtails out of her hair, gently brushing it. "Oh, you mean he has a nickname too? 'Lucy'…" She mocked Vincent.

Sephiroth sat down next to her and Saphorina glared lightly at him scooting over a bit. "So, are you going to talk to him?"

Saphorina continued to blush her hair, her glare getting harsher. "Don't start, Sephiroth…"

Sephiroth ignored her yet again. "Saph…it's been a while. He's not coming back here, you need to tell them what he did."

Saphorina growled at him again. "Sephiroth! Quit it! Nothing happened!"

Sephiroth looked at her. "Sapphy, he can't hurt you. Why are you still protecting him?"

Saphorina clenched her teeth and tackled him, pinning him to the ground. She had so much sexual frustration and it was mostly for him.

Watching her straddling him, he had to beg his body and force himself not to get an erection.

Saphorina blushed, seeing him stare at her, she was getting turned on. She couldn't let him know what she really felt, so she slapped him. Though it was only a moment that their eyes had met it felt like it happened in slow motion.

Though Sephiroth had noticed the love in her eyes, he still snapped back in anger. "What the hell, Saphorina!?" He exclaimed before grabbing her by her thighs and flipping her backwards so he could pin her to the ground. "Why are you protecting him?!" He demanded instantaneously as he pressed his leg against her wetspot.

She forced herself not to cry out as she blushed and looked away embarrassedly.

Sephiroth grabbed her face and made her look at him. "Look at me!" He pressed into her harder. "Answer me…" He hissed angrily.

Saphorina moaned when he had pressed harder and stared up at him, breathing a little heavy. She had been 'trained' well. She'd never tell Hojo's secret. The weekends that the boys got to go out of town to see special attractions and she was grounded; that was time for Hojo to indulge himself as usual in his daughter, but in darker ways. Besides the long weekends of S&M, she was the oldest girl. She needed to keep her little brothers, and the twin she loved so dearly, safe.

"You like it, don't you?" The accusation shook her from one of the many unfond memories she had.

"W-what?" Her eyes were wide, she couldn't believe what she had just heard him say.

"I said…you liked it, didn't you? Our father raping you…" He was so angry his eyes were burning and his face was red.

Tears filled up Saphorina's eyes and her heart ached from his comment. All emotion once more fading from her eyes as she choked lightly and looked away from him. "No, Sephy…I didn't like it." Though her voice was monotone, her pitch was still attempting to waver. "And I'm not protecting him. I'm protecting my family."

Sephiroth's face paled as he stared down at her broken figure. Why would he say those things, is was what they were both wondering. "Sapphy…I-I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't mean to say that I was just angry…I…"

Saphorina didn't move only stared off to the side with tears pouring down her face. "Now will you go?" Her pitch was still trying to betray her. "Please…get out of my room…"

Sephiroth touched her face lightly, but got no reaction from her; when that didn't work he turned her head to face him and tried a simple gentle kiss on the lips. Her body and soul recognized it, but her mind didn't even register it. So she just continued to stare at him blankly. He frowned, tears stinging his own eyes. "I'm sorry, Sapphy…I love you." He said giving her a lingering kiss on her forehead before slowly getting up and leaving the room.

The day dragged on as Saphorina lay there for hours before getting up to lock her door and going to lay down in her bed. She cringed as Sephiroth's accusation of how she liked it when her father raped her echoed in her head, her father's taunts during sex about how much she liked it. She clung to her pillow hiding her face in it. She thought that Sepphy had said that you couldn't help how your body felt. Maybe it was just something her mind had made up to justify the sick perverted reactions to her father's touch.

Saphorina downright hated herself once more, blaming herself for what her father chose to do to her, whatever it was she had done to deserve such extensive punishment. She heard voices in the hallway and when she heard her name, she strained her ears to hear.

"I haven't seen her all afternoon, Sephiroth. In fact I don't think she's come out of her room since she's been home from school." Lucrecia told him. "She needs to eat something. All the books say that she needs to eat at least a little bit. She doesn't eat breakfast and I know she doesn't eat lunch at school…she needs to eat something for dinner."

Sephiroth shrugged, he was sitting on the floor looking up at her, he looked down hugging his legs. "I'm sure the books say somewhere not to accuse them of liking it too…" He said hoarsely as he looked away. "She's not coming out…"

Lucrecia's eyes went wide, "You didn't?" She asked him, her heart sinking.

Sephiroth nodded, wiping tears from his face.

Lucrecia gasped and looked from him to the door. "How could you…why would you…"

Sephiroth didn't even bother to answer, he didn't know the answers to those questions.

"Go on to your room, Sephiroth." She said gently. She knew he hadn't meant to hurt Saphorina. She was the only one on the outside that knew his secret, and her daughter's. "I'll get her to come out." She said as the boy walked past her. 'Or at least I'll try…'

Saphorina heard her mother knock and went to the door. "Is he gone?" She asked her mother gently.

"Yes, Saph. He's gone. Will you please let me in?" Her mother asked kindly.

Saphorina opened the door and looked at her mother a moment before going back to her bed. Lucrecia sighed and closed the door behind her. "Tell me what happened, Saph." She said sitting next to her.

Saphorina started crying silently. "He said…the reason I won't say anything is...I'm protecting daddy and…that I liked it." Quickly realizing what she just said, she sniffled. "Why would someone like that if that happened to them? If daddy raped me, I don't think I'd like it. I'd feel…horrible."

Lucrecia frowned, but didn't press it. "You know, he didn't mean it Saph. Sephiroth feels horrible about what he said."

Saphorina nodded, "I know. It was just…he really hurt my feelings."

Lucrecia gently brushed the girl's long platinum hair behind her ears. "I know, Saph. I know." She said gently as she continued to brush her finger's through the girl's hair comfortingly.

"Are you…sleeping with Vincent?" Saphorina asked her.

Lucrecia shook her head, "No. Not at all. I'm still bound by the laws of marriage, Saphorina." She replied. Saphorina nodded and lay there silently enjoying her mother's comforting touch. "Saph. If we lose this case. You know you'll be seeing your dad whenever the judge wants you to right? You and your brothers." Saphorina nodded as if she didn't care. "That's fine. I don't care." Inside, she was terrified though. Especially after what Sephiroth said. She was horrible and she hated herself for it.

Lucrecia still didn't believe that it was 'fine'. But she didn't say anything about it. "Are you hungry?"

Saphorina shook her head. "No. I'm really tired. I want to go to bed." She replied. "But I promise I'll eat breakfast in the morning."

Lucrecia knew that that was the best she was going to get from her daughter at this point. "Alright dear. That's fine." She said kissing her daughter's forehead. "Have sweet dreams." She said before getting up to leave.

When she was at the door Saphorina asked her, "Mom. Will you lock my door please?"

Lucrecia frowned but nodded and did as her daughter asked before closing the door. She wasn't stupid, she knew that Sephiroth had grown accustomed to sharing a bed with her again; but she also knew that it was so he could make Saphorina feel safer, help her through her nightmares. She sighed and shook her head wondering what she was going to do; she hated seeing her children so miserable. She wished there was a way that she could help them reconcile. But with Saphorina staying so closed up and reserved, she didn't think that would or could happen at that point.

It was Hojo's fault. Everything that was wrong with her children; but she didn't see them being in love as wrong, it was that they couldn't be together. If Hojo hadn't have destroyed Saphorina, they would probably be together now. She sighed before almost running into Yazoo, the youngest child. "Oh, Yazoo…you scared mama." She smiled and patted him on the head.

"Mom. Is Saph getting sick again?" He asked outright. 

Lucrecia frowned, "I don't know, Yazoo. But I hope she feels better soon." Yazoo nodded and hugged his mother tightly. "It'll be okay, Yazoo. Now, lets get you back to bed." She knew, and it would be hard to keep her from getting that way again, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that she and the rest of her children be happy and healthy. She couldn't imagine a world without them.


	9. Confession

A/N: Chapter 1: *INCEST* *RAPE* *VIOLENCE* *LEMON* Am I forgetting something?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts. I only own Saphorina and Mesna at this point.****

**Never Too Late**

**Chapter 9: Confession**

Saphorina continued to ignore Sephiroth the next day at school, and like always kept her distance from him. She always watched him though, he didn't know she did as far as she could tell, not that he would care; he was always to busy with his girlfriend, Mesna Sato. What made it worse than watching her brother with someone else, was that she and Mesna used to be best friends. But not anymore. She sort of stopped talking to Mesna when she and Sephiroth started dating, right after her father took an interest in her nubile body.

She sighed, watching the couple feed each other bites of their binto boxes, and checked the new text on her phone. Mom:Saph, you and your brothers need to come straight home after school. Saphorina stared at the phone, like she was staring straight at a monster or a demon. Did that mean that mom and Vincent had lost the case?

Tears welled up in her eyes and she grabbed the front of her shirt as she keeled over from the pain in her chest. She clenched her teeth and her eyes shut. That was exactly what she meant and she could feel it. She started to black out when she heard her brother.

"Saph, come on… please…" She heard him pleading. She opened her eyes lightly, the pain in her chest lingering lightly and fading slowly. "Saph…my God…" He said hugging her close. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

Saphorina blinked and savored their closeness for a second before pushing him away. "Don't touch me!" She exclaimed before getting up and running off, pushing through the crowd of people that had gathered when she blacked out.

Mesna helped Sephiroth up and looked at him curiously as the crowd dissipated. Mesna was fifteen with brown eyes, and long brown hair; she had a curvy body and nice size breasts, not as big as Saphorina's, but big enough. "Seph…what's going on? I thought you said things were better with you two?" Sephiroth took a deep breath and looked down ashamed, "Remember…I told you what dad did to her…"

Mesna frowned and nodded. "Yeah. He's not doing it again is he?"

He shook his head, still avoiding her eyes. "No...we haven't seen him for about a year…but that doesn't mean he can't." He said before looking at her again. "Mesna…mom filed for full custody of us and he went against it so he could still see us…see her." He explained, and continued on. "We had a fight yesterday…because she wouldn't tell the lawyer who's helping mom with the case. I was so angry, before I knew it; I had her pinned down and was in her face accusing her of protecting him because…she enjoyed it…" Tears began to fill his eyes, but Mesna slapped him so hard the tears flew out of his eyes.

"How dare you tell her that!" Mesna said with her fists clenched. "That was wrong, Sephiroth! She already has enough problems because of him…" She hissed. "She doesn't need you accusing her of enjoying such a disgusting thing!" She turned away and started to go, but stopped and looked at him. "I can't believe you, Sephiroth…" She ran after Saphorina, having an idea of where the girl was, and leaving Sephiroth upset with himself for hurting his sister.

When Saphorina and Sephiroth were kids they were incredibly close; that didn't change the fact that Saphorina and Mesna would double team the lone boy. They would do everything together though, play games, hang out, tell ghost stories; like regular kids. Hide and seek was their favorite though, and of course Mesna and Saphorina had a perfect hiding spot. Mesna stopped to catch her breath, and smiled when she saw the old abandoned park. She looked around, enjoying the nostalgia in the air.

Mesna stopped and looked curiously at one of the tunnels; it was shaped like a chocobo. She stared for a second hearing soft pants and whimpers coming from their old hiding place. She gulped and softly stepped towards it, afraid of what she might find there. She was relieved however to see it was only Saphorina desperately trying to re enact the pleasure that Sephiroth had given to her. Mesna couldn't help but watch the older girl who had used to be her best friend, frantically attempt an orgasm at her own hand.

It was slightly cramped, there was just enough room to put her feet flat in front of her spread, and her back pressed tightly to the wall as her fingers pumping in and out of her dripping wet pussy.

The younger girl looked amazed as she quietly knelt down and crawled nearer to get a closer look. She watched her and listened, she was curious as to if this was why the older girl skipped class so often and if this was the type of aftermath that Sephiroth had mentioned. If it was, it was kind of sad to her, to always feel this way and to have to pleasure herself so often.

Mesna continued to watch quietly, wondering how long it would take her to orgasm. Watching the rhythm and how hard she was pounding her fingers in and out of her, she realized that Hojo must have been rough with her. Then suddenly Mesna smiled when she heard Saphorina start panting a name, a name that was all too familiar to both girls and the way she was saying it she must be close to cumming.

"Sephy…Sephy…Nii-saan!" Saphorina exclaimed as she came hard, but unfortunately not like she had the other night. She sighed and wiped her hand off onto her skirt and started to crawl out of the tunnel, only coming suddenly coming face to face with Mesna's smiling face made her jump and hit her head. "Owww…." She moaned lightly as she rubbed her head. "What do you want, Sato?" She asked eyeing the younger girl.

"Well, I was coming to check on you…and…" She sat back allowing Saphorina to get out of the tunnel.

"And, what?" Saphorina asked annoyed.

"Is it true?" She asked softly as she continued smiling.

"Is what true?" Saphorina asked confusedly.

"Do you…do you love, Seph?" Mesna asked, almost seemingly happy about it.

Saphorina blushed and stared at the younger brunette. "Wh-what?" She asked flustered.

"I knew it!" Mesna said hugging her tightly. "I knew it even before you said *HIS* name…"

Saphorina sat there in shock. Mesna had seen and heard her. "You're not mad? Disgusted?" Saphorina asked her used to be best friend.

Mesna rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No. Not at all. I could always tell you loved him. I only dated him because I thought maybe you'd get jealous and try to take him from me."

She sighed. Saphorina looked down, "I would have but…"

Mesna frowned, "I know, Saph. I think me and Sephiroth were the only ones who realized there was something going on with you at first…"

Saphorina's eyes stung with tears as she looked away from Mesna, ashamed with herself.

"Saph…" Mesna put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "It's not your fault."

Saphorina didn't even care when the younger girl pulled her to her, cradling her head in her lap. "And Sephiroth is a jerk for saying what he did. But…he feels really bad about it."

Saphorina bit her lip, trying not to cry. "I love him…so much. I don't ever want anyone else, Mes. He has my heart." She choked. "And the boys…Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo…they're my baby brothers they mean the world to me." She clutched the end of Mesna's skirt with her hand. "He said he'd hurt them if I said anything. They always say in the movies that nothing will happen, but I can't risk my family."

Mesna stared down sadly at the older girl, running her fingers through her hair. "I understand, Saph. Why'd you fall over back there though?" She wanted to change the subject.

Saphorina shook her head, "I think mama lost the case…I started having chest pains and I blacked out."

Mesna frowned, "Saph, you can't go anywhere with him by yourself…and you really should see a doctor before you get sick again."

Saphorina nodded and sat up. "I know." She said wiping her eyes. "I'll make sure that he doesn't get me alone, ever again. And I'll tell my mama to set me up a doctor's appointment when I get home."

"Good." Mesna said as she watched Saphorina stand up, before taking her extended hand and let herself be pulled up. "Saph?" She asked meekly as the two girls walked back to school together.

"Hm?" Saphorina answered looking down at Mesna. "Are we friends again?"

Saphorina smiled and giggled lightly. "Yeah, Mes. We're friends again." Mesna smiled happily and jumped up and down.

"Good! Because guess what?"

Saphorina continued to smile, "What?" She asked, curious as to what Mesna was excited about.

"I'm going to break up with Seph!"

Saphorina's smile faltered and she stopped, frowning at Mesna. "Mesna…why?"

Mesna continued to smile happily. "So, you can swoop in and get your man." She said making a silly flying gesture with her hand.

Saphorina shook her head, "Mes, he only sees me as his sister." She countered.

"Well, you'll never know until you try." Mesna said happily. "Besides…I'm sorry to say…I'm not in love with your brother. Or…at least not that one." Mesna admitted walking off again.

'Not that one…' she thought. "Wait…which one?" She asked chasing off after Mesna.


	10. Crack in the Mirror

A/N: Chapter 1: *INCEST* *RAPE* *VIOLENCE* *LEMON* Am I forgetting something?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts. I only own Saphorina at this point.

**Never Too Late**

**Chapter 10: Crack in the Mirror**

Saphorina sighed and put her book bag down before slipping off her shoes. She looked at the three younger boys as they did the same, "Go upstairs and do your homework while mom and I get dinner ready okay?"

Yazoo smiled, "Alright, Sapphy."

Saphorina smiled and patted him on the head causing him to chuckle before he ran off.

Saphorina looked over at Sephiroth who looked less than happy. She knew that Mesna must have broke up with him. She sighed, not knowing if she could do it or not. Especially after what her brother said to her.

Sephiroth was indeed upset about the breakup, but not like other guys would be. He was just upset he was alone now, and he couldn't be with Saphorina. He looked at her, her beautiful platinum hair and her porcelain skin, her voice, her heart…she really was a good hearted kind person, you just had to know her to see it despite all of her problems.

Saphorina glanced at him, blushing slightly before leaving the foyer and going into the kitchen. She still wasn't ready to talk to Sephiroth, he'd hurt her pretty bad. She walked over to the table and sat down next to her mother.

Lucrecia seemed to be upset, and that's when Saphorina knew she had been right.

She looked down, "So…I was right. You did lose." She said hoarsely.

Lucrecia wrapped her arms around Saphorina and kissed the top of her head. "I'm going to fight this. Just bear with it until I can get it dropped, don't let him get you alone."

Sephiroth stood there staring at them, his fists clenched in anger. "You let him win!?" He exclaimed in question to his mother. "How could you let him win?"

Their mother cringed, "I didn't *LET* him win, Seph. The judge felt he had a right to see you, and we didn't have any grounds to say he couldn't see you kids. But I'm sure if you all keep an eye on Saph and don't leave her alone, then everything will be fine." Lucrecia countered.

Sephiroth was still angry and left, stomping upstairs.

Saphorina frowned and looked down, "It's my fault…"

Lucrecia looked at Saphorina shocked, "Saphorina! It is not your fault! What your father did…"

Saphorina pushed her away gently but forcefully. "Mom…nothing happened. I was talking about Sephiroth being so upset lately." She said standing up, "I wanna go lay down…"

Lucrecia sighed and nodded, "Alright, Saph." She said still upset, as her daughter left her there.

Saphorina sighed and looked at her Mp3 player, searching for her favorite song, by her favorite band: Fixed at Zero by VersaEmerge. She hooked it up to her speakers and sat down on the floor by her bed, listening to the song. She always felt as if it were her song; as if she related to it more than anything else in her life.

_**This doesn't make much sense:  
>Think far out but I'm still locked in.<br>I'm still lost, walk in circles  
>The floor swallowed me up<br>There's no where to go**_

_It doesn__'__t make sense how much my mind tries to free itself, I__'__m still locked inside this horrible place. I__'__m still lost trying to escape. But I find myself back where I began. I was brought to the lowest point, and no one can help me._

_**There's a vulture on my shoulder  
>And he's telling me to give in<br>Always hissing right in my ear  
>Like it's coming from my own head<br>It's got me mixed up, trying not to give up  
>Tell me there's a way to get out of here<br>Oh, fixed at zero**_

_Something evil is always behind me, Daddy tells me to succumb, submit even. The more he speaks in that slithery voice, I feel as if its coming from my mind. It__'__s got me confused, attempting not to surrender. Tell me, someday I__'__ll escape. Permanently nothing._

_**I've learned to talk with my fingers  
>The only voice that wakes my ears<br>Oh make my bones do something  
>Ever wanna jump out your skin<br>Anticipating til the sidewalk ends  
>There's no where to go<strong>_

_I__'__ve learned to communicate in different ways. His voice is the one that wakes me from my sleep, please let me move. Have you ever felt so scared, thinking of how to escape until your thoughts turn to ending your life? No one can help me._

_**There's a vulture on my shoulder  
>And he's telling me to give in<br>Always hissing right in my ear  
>Like it's coming from my own head<br>It's got me mixed up, trying not to give up  
>Tell me there's a way to get out of here<br>Oh, fixed at zero**_

_Something evil is always behind me, Daddy tells me to succumb, submit even. The more he speaks in that slithery voice, I feel as if its coming from my mind. It__'__s got me confused, attempting not to surrender . Tell me, someday I__'__ll escape. Permanently nothing_

_**There's a vulture on my shoulder  
>And he's telling me to give in<br>Always hissing right in my ear  
>Like it's coming from my own head<br>It's got me mixed up, trying not to give up  
>Tell me there's a way to get out of here<br>Oh, fixed at zero**_

_Something evil is always behind me, Daddy tells me to succumb, submit even. The more he speaks in that slithery voice, I feel as if its coming from my mind. It__'__s got me confused, attempting not to surrender . Tell me, someday I__'__ll escape. Permanently nothing_

_**Fixed at zero **_

_Permanently nothing._

This song had made an impact on Saphorina throughout the years, it was one of the only symbolistic things that meant something to her, the other: her rabbit. But she'd forgotten about it since she knocked it off the bed that morning. 'That morning…' she thought as she raised her finger to her lips pensively.

Getting deep into thought, she hadn't realized that her hand again traveled down into her panties and into her warm moist pussy. She moaned lightly as she dipped her fingers in and out of her wet pussy, as she began to suck on the finger she had in her mouth. In and out her fingers moved, slowly at first then gradually speeding up. She stuck two more fingers in her mouth sucking almost desperately as she fingered her soaked cavern.

Through her euphoria, she thought she could see Sephiroth; imagining it was his finger that was pleasuring her. She smiled lightly seeing his smiling face looking down at her, before moving up to kiss her gently laying her back as he continued to finger fuck her. "Sephy…" She moaned softly as she felt that familiar tingling in her pussy rising.

Harder and harder she moved her fingers, she was almost there. Breathing heavily, her image of Sephiroth almost shattered, as she found she was looking up at him only he had her pinned again, and his eyes were filled with anger again. She narrowed her eyes, irritated and confused as tears filled her eyes. "Why'd you stop me?" She wished he would just go away; she should have remembered to lock her door.

Sephiroth looked down at her, he had her pinned to the floor again, holding her arms down above her head. He was angry at her. Angry at her for shutting him out time after time after time, for not revealing the secret of their father's rape on her. He was angry at himself too though because of what he had said to her, for being the jerk that he was by being sexual with her then making her think it was only in her dreams, and also because…he loved her and couldn't bring himself to be with her.

His anger was so fueled up that he saw red as he stared down at her. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He spurted out.

Saphorina stared at him, "Wh-what do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Not ten minutes after mom tells us that we have to see that asshole again, you're in here touching yourself! Can't wait to have his dick back inside of you?"

Tears started to spill out of Saphorina's eyes as she continued to stare up at him, glaring. "This again?" Why did he think she wanted their father so much? She didn't want him! He made her skin crawl! He was disgusting and she was afraid of him. She was crying hard now, but she refused to let herself shut down again. She struggled against him, "Out. Let go of me and get out of my room!" She let out a small cry of pain as he slapped her.

"Is that what he did? Do you like that?"

Saphorina continued to try and wriggle her hands free of him, "Sephiroth! Stop! No!" She understood he was upset with her, but why was he acting this way?

He slapped her again, and her breathing heavied as she grew more and more afraid. Until she looked down between them and saw his hard on through the black shorts he had put on. She blushed as she continued to stare at it, and licked her lips lightly before he slapped her hard again.

She knew what she had to do, and for once she actually wanted to do it. She looked up at him, "Sapphy doesn't want daddy's cock! Sapphy is a whore that wants all of her holes filled up with Sephy-kun's cum." She watched him for some sort of reaction, no she wasn't a whore. She had never slept with anyone but their father; and she wished that he'd never raped her or hurt her.

Saying this to Sephiroth, it made her feel dirty, but maybe acting like 'Daddy's little whore' would show him just how humiliating and painful it was to be raped and used by Hojo; and then he wouldn't get angry and mock it.

This wasn't how it happened that day in his study, but this was what she was supposed to be. She had acted out like that at times, but by the time Hojo had gotten to her room that night, the majority of her rebellious behavior vanished.


	11. Fury

A/N: Chapter 1: *INCEST* *RAPE* *VIOLENCE* *LEMON* Am I forgetting something?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts. I only own Saphorina and Mesna at this point.

**Never Too Late**

**Chapter 11: Fury**

Sephiroth blinked and stared at her, his brain was unable to process that those words had escaped those pretty lips. "What?" He was the confused one now, still angry, but confused.

"Sapphy wants be her brother's cock sucking slut." She said in a soft tiny voice, as she found he was so confused that his grip had loosened on her wrists. Slowly she slid her arms out from his grasp. "All yours." She continued. "For you to do what you want with. Sapphy is your pathetic cum dumpster." She still continued.

"Stop." Sephiroth said. "Enough."

But Saphorina wasn't done yet. If he thought she was daddy's little whore, she'd show him daddy's little whore.

Sephiroth was distracted by the naughty defiling words escaping her lips; not that he liked them. He didn't. Slut wasn't so bad. But to hear her call herself pathetic, a cum dumpster, and all of those other tainted adjectives made him realize again he'd gone to far.

While her brother was distracted she had unzipped his pants, it was only then when she reached in and pulled out his cock that he noticed. He started to object but was interrupted by her beginning to stroke him slowly. Sephiroth groaned lightly, and sat up; Saphorina following his movements as she continued to stroke him.

"Sapphy…" He breathed as he watched her.

But Saphorina didn't look back up, she was to busy hiding her amazement. Her father was a good 9 inches. But Sephiroth, he had to be 11 or 12, and so big around. She only looked up when her lips and were close to his cock. "Sephy's cock is so big…Sapphy doesn't know if she can take it, but she's a cock sucking whore so she just has to try." Again Saphorina beat him to the punch. As soon as he started to say something, she already had his cock halfway in her mouth and down her throat moving up and down.

Sephiroth twitched and groaned lightly the minute he felt his cock in the wet warmth of her mouth.

Saphorina moaned lightly as she glanced up at him, she blushed actually seeing him watching her, his little sister, sucking on his massive cock. She got a few more inches down before she gagged, going back up and stopping just a little before where her stopping point was.

"Saph…my God…" Sephiroth choked out with a groan. His eyes were transfixed on what was going on, and he groaned more heavily as he felt her start swirling her tongue around his cock as she continued to move her mouth up and down. Lightly he lay his hand on the back of her head, not to guide her but just to rest it there.

Reaching up with one of her hands she started to stroke the inches of her cock that her throat forbade entry. She stroked all the way up and down as she lifted her mouth from his cock, making sure her grip was tight enough as she did. "Sapphy is a good girl, Sephy? Does it feel good?" She asked continuing to stroke him.

Sephiroth stared at her, "Why are you asking me that?" He panted.

"If Sapphy is a bad girl, Sapphy will get hurt. But if Sapphy is a good girl and makes you cum, she wont' be in trouble." She said before putting her mouth back on his cock, sucking gently as she moved and used her tongue, still stroking the bottom of his shaft. She continued to look up at him, her eyes full of eagerness to please him, and fear if she failed.

"Saph…I…" He groaned again as he felt her gag on it again. "It feels amazing, Saph. You are a very good girl…" He breathed, feeling the cum in his balls building up. He grabbed her and started to face fuck her, more of his cock finding entry to her throat as she gagged on his length. It didn't bother her really, she was used to Hojo gagging her constantly. He let go of her feeling himself start to cum.

Saphorina could tell by his expression he was close and ran her hand up and down the length of his cock, after removing her mouth, as she lightly rubbed his balls with the other hand. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out a little as she heard one last grunt and groan from her twin.

As he came, he watched surprised as his cum hit her on her face, and her mouth.

She let go of his still hardened cock and looked down shamefully before turning around on her hands and knees. She then flipped her skirt up and pulled her panties down, revealing her glorious pussy that was shimmering with wetness.

"Sapphy…" He uttered her name hoarsely as he stared at her presentation of her pussy. "What are you doing?"

She still looked ashamed, and the tone of her voice matched that expression. As she leaned over, her face on the floor and her hands still on the sides of her panties, she answered him softly. "Sapphy didn't do a good job. Sapphy is bad and needs her pussy spanked."

Sephiroth's eyes went wide, "Wh-what?"

Saphorina didn't move, "If you don't have a paddle, Sephy…then your hand is fine…but the paddle makes Sapphy sore and makes her cry…" She said her voice a little shaky, her heart was pounding as tears stung her eyes, re inacting these humiliating lewd events for her brother, event just to understand just how bad she had it, made her feel sick.

Sephiroth said nothing but continued to stare at her, had he pushed her to this, really? He didn't mind the blow job…but to punish her because he was still hard? That was a good thing, he thought, it meant she was hot and he had more to fuck her with. But his father had turned sex into such a horrible thing. Probably so he could have an excuse to punish her.

"If Sephy doesn't want to spank Sapphy's pussy raw…" She started as she reached up and spread her taut cheeks. "Sephy can stick it there…Sephy is big…and Sapphy will learn her lesson good."

Sephiroth continued to stare with his eyes wide. Unsure of what to say.

Saphorina knew that would probably happen, and leaving her panties pulled down she turned around and sat up only a little, frowning. "The sooner Sapphy gets punished, the sooner Sapphy can be stuffed with Sephy's cock…" She said, taking his cock in her hand and licking the top of it where there was still some cum leaking out.

"I'm not going to punish you, Sapphy." Sephiroth finally said.

Saphorina tilted her head as she sat up all the way now. "But…" She frowned. "Sapphy is such a whore…she needs a big cock to stuff in her pussy and fill it with cum…"

Sephiroth shook his head, "I'm not going to punish you."

Saphorina took a deep breath and knew she was going to regret these words. But this wasn't about proving a point to Sephiroth anymore, it was about revealing a little of the truth to him; she had to make him angry. She never wanted him to tell her she liked having sex with Hojo *EVER* again.

She sighed and looked down, "Sephy doesn't want Sapphy because she's such a cock sucking whore…"

Sephiroth looked a little hurt by that comment and a little irritated because he did want her. He really wanted her to stop calling herself these things.

But Saphorina went on, choking a little as she cried, not fake tears; fearful tears. "If Sapphy doesn't get punished and fucked…when daddy tries to…Sapphy may not be able to fight because she needs to cum so bad…" It wasn't a threat, she always froze, and never fought. "He'll hurt me, and beat me for getting him caught…and for being so wet…Sapphy always gets punished for being so wet. Daddy says its bad…Daddy says Sapphy is bad."

All of these words put un wanted images in Sephiroth's head, and guess what? Sephiroth wasn't angry, Sephiroth was pissed. Seeing his sister on all fours, his father spanking her with a paddle until she was so raw and sore she couldn't walk, and then fucking the shit out of her all the while, his sister screaming and crying for him to stop; his dad ramming his cock into her ass, probably dry, while her pleas fell on deaf ears; him fucking her and beating her, until she was so raw she bled, and then filling her up with his cum. His dad fucking his sister, the girl he always wanted.

Again, Sephiroth saw red, and Saphorina was the closest thing to him. He grabbed her arm and stood up, pulling her with him. He sat down on the bed and yanked her down to lay across his lap. Breathing heavily from his rage he grabbed one of Saphorina's books that was laying on the bed. "Stick it out." He growled.

Saphorina just wanted him to know, not actually do it. "Sephy…" She pleaded looking up at him, feeling his cock poking her in her stomach made her even wetter, why couldn't he just fuck the shit out of her and let out all that rage?

He smacked her ass hard with the book, "Stick your pussy out." He growled again. Tears welled up in Saphorina's eyes as she bit her lip as always stifling her cry.

She now knew that this wasn't the way to make him understand. She should have stopped with the blowjob and explained. Or maybe…she should have just…continued to keep the truth hidden. Reluctantly Saphorina raised her ass up, revealing her dripping pussy for him.

Sephiroth smacked her pussy hard with the book, and Saphorina again stifled her cry by biting her lip. Over and over again, Sephiroth hit her pussy hard, and she kept her cries quiet.

When it was Hojo, she imagined Sephiroth to make her feel better, and as much as she tried to change the image back to her brother, she saw her father torturing her. She couldn't look anymore and did look away, closing her eyes tightly. 'I made daddy do it. Now, I'm making Sephy do it. I hate myself. I'm not bad…I'm horrible.' she thought to herself.

As her brother continued to spank her, she felt her chest getting tighter again. Why were these attacks happening all of a sudden? Ever since she had had her surgery everything had been fine. Now all of sudden her heart was giving her problems again. The pain in her chest continued to escalate as her body began to go numb, and all she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears. She tried not to move, but she couldn't help it. She grabbed the front of her uniform again, as if that would stop the pain; and Sephiroth grabbed her arm.

"Don't move!" He ordered her still breathing heavily.

"I'm…I'm sorry Nii-saan…" she apologized almost quietly. She couldn't hear him, but the way he grabbed her arm, she could tell he was mad. He was too blinded by anger to realize that she was horribly hurt, and made her stand in front of him, shaking her and chastising her.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" She kept repeating in that same quiet tone, as she nodded. Pretty soon black splotches splattered across her vision and she blacked out, her body went limp when she did, but her breathing was still pretty heavy.

Sephiroth finally realized what was going on, "Sapphy…oh my God, Sapphy…" He was panicking as he gently lay her down on the bed. He began rummaging through her nightstand drawer, cursing under his breath, until finally he found a pill bottle. "Please let it be a good prescription…" He said looking at the bottle before quickly pushing one of the pills down his sister's throat and massaging it down. He watched closely as Saphorina's heavy breathing calmed down to a normal rate, and lay his head on her chest listening to her heart which lowered itself as well. What in the hell was wrong with him? Why would he do that?


	12. Dreams Be Dreams

A/N: Chapter 1: *INCEST* *RAPE* *VIOLENCE* *LEMON* Am I forgetting something?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts. I only own Saphorina and Mesna at this point.****

**Never Too Late**

**Chapter 12: Dreams Be Dreams**

"And Saphorina don't you dare give your father a hard time while I'm gone, do you hear me?" Lucrecia said waving her finger at Saphorina.

Saphorina only giggled.

"But dear she's always a good girl. I don't think she's ever given us a moments trouble." Hojo said hugging his daughter close to his side.

"Well…you're right. But them on the other hand." She said shaking her head at the boys.

*~*~*~*~

'What is this?' Saphorina asked herself. 'Am I in some kind of memory? 'That's…daddy…before he…got 'sick'…'

*~*~*~*~

Loz had Yazoo, who was whining and crying, in a chokehold giving him a noogie while Kadaj and Sephiroth were yelling, trying to get the laughing bully of a boy of their brother.

Saphorina walked over to them, her hands on her hips. "Hey! Knock it off!" She said pulling Sephiroth and Kadaj off of Loz so she could separate the youngest boys. She had them both by the backs of their shirts, "Look now, Loz, you quit beating up Yazoo."

Loz frowned, "But he's such a baby…"

Saphorina glared and nodded, "He is your baby *BROTHER*. You're supposed to take care of him like me and Sephy take care of you two and Kadaj…"

Loz rolled his eyes as Saphorina let go of him and hugged Yazoo.

*~*~*~*~

Saphorina giggled, 'Those boys will never change…'

*~*~*~*~

"You okay?" She asked Yazoo, smiling at him.

Yazoo sniffled and nodded, all the while Loz continued to roll his eyes.

"Don't let him bully you, Yazoo. Okay?" She said gently.

Yazoo smiled a little and nodded, "I'll try, Sapphy…"

*~*~*~*~

'Yazoo…you try so hard. I know you do. I'm proud of you.'

*~*~*~*~

Lucrecia giggled lightly as she watched her children proudly. "They are going to grow up to be amazing individuals." She said beaming. She loved her children with all of her heart.

"Yes, especially Sapphy. I think she got her 'good parenting gene' from you." Hojo said wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her gently.

*~*~*~*~

'Daddy used to love mama so much. You could see it in his eyes.'

*~*~*~*~

Lucrecia giggled and kissed her husband gently. "Are you sure you can't come with us?"

Hojo nodded, "I have an important deadline to keep at the lab."

Lucrecia smiled, "Must be a big breakthrough on the gene splicing product."

Hojo chuckled, "You have no idea, love."

Lucrecia turned to her daughter, "Sapphy, are you sure you can't miss your art show to come with us?"

~*~*~*~*~

'Oh, mama…you're totally oblivious aren't you? There was no project…not that I ever knew about…'

*~*~*~*~

Saphorina pouted when she looked at her. "Mom, my paintings are on showcase…its you that has to miss it."

Lucrecia sighed and nodded, "I know, I'm sorry dear. But you know how grandma is. I have to go and see her for her birthday."

Saphorina nodded. "I know mom." She said smiling.

*~*~*~*~

'I don't think I've painted anything since…my mind is to dark to paint anything normal…'

*~*~*~*~

Soon, Lucrecia and the Crescent boys left for their weekend trip to see Saphorina's grandmother, and she was left alone with Hojo. But like her mother, she didn't know what was to occur that weekend, and continue constantly every day of her life for the next three years.

*~*~*~*~

'You left me there…'

*~*~*~*~

Saphorina turned and smiled at her dad. "Well, you've got important work to do, and I've got to get ready for my art show."

Hojo nodded, "Yes, that's true." He said chuckling as Saphorina stood up on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wait…Sapphy." He said lightly touching her arm as she went to leave.

*~*~*~*~

'I was so innocent…why me?'

*~*~*~*~

Saphorina tilted her head, "What?"

Hojo smiled, "How about I put off work for a couple of hours tonight."

Saphorina smiled, "You're gonna come to my art show? And see my paintings?"

Hojo nodded, "Dinner first and ice cream afterwards. How does that sound?"

Saphorina beamed happily and hugged him. "You don't know how much this means, daddy."

*~*~*~*~

'What happened to you, daddy? Where did you go?'

*~*~*~*~

Hojo chuckled, "You got first place and your paintings are on showcase…how could I not go? And spoil my princess rotten for doing so well?" He asked patting the top of her head. "Now, I even bought you a new dress to wear. Its hanging up in your bathroom. Why don't both of us get ready and then we'll go."

Saphorina continued beaming as she nodded. "Oh, thank you daddy! You're the best daddy in the world!" She exclaimed giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Hojo chuckled again as the two parted to go and get ready for what was supposed to be an important night for Saphorina.

*~*~*~*~

'He was the best daddy in the world…'

*~*~*~*~

Saphorina walked downstairs wearing the dress that Hojo had bought for her: it was a semi slender fitting Lolita type dress. It was sleeveless with semi wide straps that rested on her shoulders, also with straps that criss crossed from her neck. It was black with purple trim and purple ruffles on her breast line and on the skirt of the dress. She had her make up done to match the dress and her hair was put up in pigtails. She felt like she really was a princess wearing this dress.

*~*~*~*~

'That dress makes me feel so dirty now…I don't think I've worn it since then…It stays in the back of my closet…'

*~*~*~*~ 

"Sapphy…you're absolutely gorgeous, princess." Hojo said watching her descend the stairs.

"Really?" Saphorina blushed lightly a little embarrassed but hugged Hojo anyway. "Thank you daddy, I really like the dress."

Hojo kissed the top of her head, "I'm glad you like it princess."

*~*~*~*~

'I used to like it when he called me his princess…now it just feels wrong…'

*~*~*~*~

The night went as Hojo had said it would, and Saphorina had had the time of her life; Saphorina had even been offered an early scholarship to an art college up north when she graduated. But she was just happy spending time with her dad. It always seemed he was working nowadays. Looking back, even now she wouldn't have guessed his sanity was lost.

*~*~*~*~

'What went wrong? Where did you go daddy? Weren't you supposed to protect your little girl?' Saphorina cried out.

*~*~*~*~


	13. From Where You Come

A/N: Chapter 1: *INCEST* *RAPE* *VIOLENCE* *LEMON* Am I forgetting something?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts. I only own Saphorina at this point.

**Never Too Late**

**Chapter 13: From Where You Come**

Saphorina smiled at her dad as they entered the quiet house. "I had a great time, daddy."

Hojo smiled, "I did too, princess."

Saphorina looked at him curiously, "Do you think we'll get to spend a lot of time together before I go off to college?"

Hojo frowned, "Have I really been spending that much time in the lab for you to think that?"

Saphorina looked down and nodded, "All of us are worried that…your work is more important."

~*~*~*~*~

'Yes! And you breathed in some horrible chemical that made you disgusting and crazy!'

~*~*~*~*~

"Well, that's just not true." He told her, "You children are my greatest achievement in my life, and mean the world to me." He said proudly.

Saphorina smiled a little, "Really? You're not just saying that?"

Hojo shook his head. "Saph, do you want to go watch a movie before you go to bed? I'll just work really hard over the next two days to get this research done for the project, and then…I'll try not to work so much."

*~*~*~*~

'Don't do it…' Saphorina begged her younger self. 'Don't go…'

*~*~*~*~

Saphorina thought a moment. "Can we watch whatever I want to watch?"

Hojo chuckled. "Of course, princess."

Saphorina took his hand, much like she did when she was a little girl and led him to the tv room. "You just sit down, I'll pick out a great movie for us to watch."

Again, Hojo chuckled and sat down, kicking off his shoes. "Alright, alright. I trust you."

*~*~*~*~

'…but you can't be trusted…especially not to love your little girl the right way…'

*~*~*~*~

Saphorina ended up simply picking out Nightmare on Elm Street, one of her favorite scary movies. Though, she didn't ever read to much into the story line.

*~*~*~*~

'It fits you perfectly, Hojo…'

*~*~*~*~

Saphorina put the movie in the dvd player and started the movie before sitting next to Hojo and pulling the blanket over her.

Hojo looked down at her and smiled, "Sapphy."

Saphorina looked up at him. "Huh?"

The smile stayed plastered on his face as he stared at her. "You know what would make me really happy?"

Saphorina shook her head, "No. What?"

~*~*~*~*~

'You know what would make me happy? If you got burned alive. Yup. Just like Krueger.'

~*~*~*~*~

"If you would sit in my lap like you used to. You know when you were little." He said gently.

Saphorina giggled lightly, "Daddy, I'm to old for that now though."

Hojo chuckled and playfully pulled her onto his lap, her back pressed against his chest and her ear right next to his lips. "You're never to old to be Daddy's girl…" he said lowly in her ear.

~*~*~*~*~

'Why didn't I notice it then?'

~*~*~*~*~

Saphorina rolled her eyes at him. "Daddy, you're weird." She said looking back at the tv.

Hojo chuckled and did the same.

Everything was fine, until Saphorina went to readjust and felt something hard poking her; a low rumble escaped Hojo's throat.

She blushed immensely, and suddenly felt very awkward and embarrassed. She didn't know what to say or do as she stared at the tv. She needed to move, this didn't feel right.

*~*~*~*~

'Fucking pervert. How could something so innocent turn you on?'

*~*~*~*~

She slowly rose to move but Hojo grabbed her by her hips and pulled her back down. "No, don't move Sapphy."

Saphorina was very confused, her father was…that was to say he had… "I think I should, daddy…"

Hojo started to gently move her back and forth rubbing her bottom against the hard on in his pants. "Mmmm…" he groaned. "Please, Sapphy. It will make daddy very happy."

~*~*~*~*~ 

'Daddy's gone…'

*~*~*~*~*~

Saphorina was terrified. "Daddy…no…" Hojo stopped gyrating her on his lap, and grabbed her fairly large breasts and started rubbing them back and forth in hard circles.

Saphorina continued to blush darker, "Stop it daddy! Those are sensitive!"

Hojo chuckled and kissed her neck. "Compliments of your vitamins. It feels good doesn't it? Don't worry, daddy will teach you." He continued to rub her breasts, seemingly ecstatic at his daughters cries.

*~*~*~*~

'The damn vitamins you'd been feeding me, made my breasts swell; that's what you'd been working on so long: a stronger formula.' Saphorina said lightly. 'Answer me...How could you touch something so innocent and pure…obscure.'

*~*~*~*~ 

Saphorina began to cry shutting her eyes tightly. "I don't like it...Daddy, please stop…" She begged.

Ignoring her, Hojo licked his lips as he pulled her legs up and spread them.

Saphorina screamed and shut her legs tightly. "Not there! Not there! Let me go!" She cried trying to get away from Hojo.

Hojo kept a tight hold on her and frowned. "Saphorina…" He growled. "You will do as I say." He hissed.

*~*~*~*~

'We're taught growing up to do as we're told without question, yet contradicted by also saying not to ever let a grown up touch you or hurt you…'

*~*~*~*~*~

Saphorina tried to pull away from him again, continuing to cry and keep her legs shut as he continued to try to spread them.

Angry, Hojo pushed his daughter to the floor and stood, his shadow looming over her.

Saphorina screamed and crawled away quickly before getting up on her feet and running towards the nearest house phone. Picking it up she hid in a closet, unfortunately for her though there was no dial tone.

*~*~*~*~

'Daddy was a smart man. Planned everything out so very carefully…'

*~*~*~*~

Saphorina sat in the dark, her heart beating fast as she cried silently. She knew sooner or later her father would find her, and she dreaded every second that passed. Finally, light spilled into the confined storage place slowly, Hojo's shadow looming again. "No…" Saphorina choked turning away from him best she could.

Her father said nothing but simply grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the closet, causing another scream to erupt from the small girl.

*~*~*~*~

'His shadow…always his shadow trying to block the light…'

*~*~*~*~

"Let me go, daddy!" She begged as Hojo pulled her along. She tried to pull away, fighting him every step of the way before finally he threw her onto his bed. She attempted her last getaway move, to crawl, get on her feet and run; but her plan failed as Hojo grabbed her by her ankle causing her to fall flat on the bed.

He pulled her to him and climbed on top of her before tying her wrists to the bed posts, then her ankles.

Saphorina pulled on her restraints trying to get out, and Hojo smirked at her feeble attempts.

*~*~*~*~

'But you didn't stop there…'

*~*~*~*~

Saphorina screamed and Hojo slapped her. "Shut up!"

She continued to scream despite his efforts to get her to stop.

Hojo growled and hit her in the face hard, beating her up and down until finally she did shut up.

Saphorina was even more terrified now as she stared up at him through the blood and busted skin.

Breathing heavily Hojo stared at her, "Are you finished throwing your tantrum?"

Saphorina glared at him and spit in his face. "I'm telling mom!"

Hojo nodded and got up off the bed.

Saphorina saw him go into the bathroom but couldn't see what he was doing.

*~*~*~*~

'Oh, God did I hate you…'

*~*~*~*~

Eventually, Hojo re-emerged from the bathroom with a warm damp cloth. "Sapphy, I know you don't understand. But daddy loves you, very much. But you won't let me show you how much I love you." He said wiping the blood away.

Saphorina continued to glare at him, "You're not supposed to love me like that! I'm your daughter!"

Hojo chuckled and dropped the rag on the floor before climbing back onto the bed, his hands and legs on either side of her as he stared down at her. "Sometimes daddy's just love their little girls just that much." He said deviously, it gave Saphorina chills.

*~*~*~*~

'Yes, and they are always sick and vile…'

*~*~*~*~

"I'll tell mom if you touch me. I'll tell the police. I'll tell everyone." Saphorina snapped.

Hojo shook his head, "No you won't. Because if you do…I'll kill your mother and your brothers…" He smirked.

Saphorina's eyes went wide. "No! If you touch them I will kill you!"

Hojo lowered his head, kissing on her neck lightly before whispering in her ear. "I will kill them if you don't do what I say…" He said nibbling on her ear.

Saphorina blushed and moaned lightly, before turning her head away. "Do what you want. But know that I hate you, and I always will…"

Hojo laughed, "Pretty soon, you will love me and be begging me to fuck the shit out of you, Saphorina…"

*~*~*~*~

'Ha! Guess what? You were wrong! I'd never want someone…like you…' *~*~*~*~


	14. Daddy Don't Kiss Me

A/N: Chapter 1: *INCEST* *RAPE* *VIOLENCE* *LEMON* Am I forgetting something?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts. I only own Saphorina and Mesna at this point.

**Never Too Late**

**Chapter 14: Daddy Don't Kiss Me**

"That's not true…" Saphorina countered as she lay tied to her father's bed.

"Oh, Sapphy. It is." Her father said deviously as he began rubbing her thigh. "First lesson: Do what I say when I say it, or there will be consequences. Depending on the situation you disobeyed in it may or may not be sexual." He said moving his hand up under her skirt, making her cringe and her stomach turn; she felt like she was going to throw up.

~*~*~*~*~ 

'First lesson: You can't hurt me if I don't let you.'

~*~*~*~*~

"Second lesson…" Hojo continued. "You will call me daddy and refer to yourself in the first person; you will always answer me with agreement such as, 'Yes, daddy. Sapphy will be your fuck doll and Sapphy will enjoy it.' "

Saphorina watched his hand from the corner of her eye, she couldn't believe her father was doing this to her. SMACK! Saphorina yelped as Hojo smacked her pussy hard. "Yes, daddy! Sapphy will be your fuck doll and Sapphy will enjoy it!" She cried out painfully. She didn't like this at all.

Hojo seemed please, "That's my little girl." He praised.

~*~*~*~*~

'Second lesson: Degrading me degrades you too…who is fucking this cum dumpster? You are.' 

~*~*~*~*~

Hojo lifted her skirt, ignoring Saphorina's pleas. SMACK! He smacked her pussy again. "You also cannot tell me no. You will not speak unless you are spoken too." He chuckled, "Unless you want to throw in some sexual comments, and tell daddy how much you like it."

Saphorina stared at him terrified for a second before turning away from him again.

"Now…" He said looking at her spot between her legs. All of a sudden he looked like a kid in a candy store. "Sapphy…you got wet for daddy."

~*~*~*~*~

'I did not get wet because of you. I got wet from sexual stimulation. There is a difference.'

Saphorina winced and kept quiet trying to concentrate on not puking at the moment.

Hojo smirked rubbing her clit, making his daughter jump and moan from the sudden touch to such a sensitive spot. "Tell me what you call this, Sapphy." He said, continuing to rub the young girl's clit.

"That's…That's…Sapphy's…vagina…daddy." Her face was hot from blushing so much, why the hell was he making her talk like that?

"No. That's Sapphy's pussy. Say it."

~*~*~*~*~

'So begins the poisoning of my mind…'

~*~*~*~*~

Saphorina closed her eyes, breathing heavily from him rubbing her clit as she let out a small mewl every so often. "That's…Sapphy's pussy…" Saphorina had to force herself to say such a dirty word.

"Good girl, Sapphy." Hojo said, licking his lips as he ripped her panties off, leaving red marks on her skin from the friction.

Saphorina gasped when he had because it scared her.

"Daddy never puts his face there." He said rubbing her clit with his thumb now. "It's to dirty for daddy's to put their mouth there."

~*~*~*~*~

'To dirty for you? Please. You are the epitome of disgusting.'

~*~*~*~*~

Saphorina moaned feeling him raise the dress up all the way to her neck before unsnapping her bra. Again, Hojo licked his lips. "You have very nice tits, Sapphy." He said grabbing them and massaging them hard, making her cry out. "Courtesy of me. They aren't done growing, you know…" He said taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. He groaned lightly and suddenly grabbed her face turning her to look at him. "Have you ever kissed a boy, Sapphy?" He asked breathing heavily.

~*~*~*~*~

'Please, don't kiss me daddy…'

~*~*~*~*~

Saphorina shook her head, but then quickly answered, "No, daddy. Sapphy has never kissed a boy…"

Hojo smiled, "It's great that your daddy can be your first for everything…isn't it?" He said kissing her deeply.

Saphorina stared wide eyed as her father's tongue found entry to her mouth and made movements to wrap around hers.

He broke the kiss and looked at her, "Use your tongue like daddy, Sapphy." He breathed before crashing his lips into hers for another kiss.

~*~*~*~*~

'I don't want to do anything like you…'

~*~*~*~*~

Tears started running down Saphorina's face again as she flicked her tongue around with her dad's, causing him to make that awful groaning noise again. 'Help me…' she thought. 'Someone please help me…' Then she heard the unbuckling of his belt and her eyes shot downward, as she heard him unzip his pants and kick them off.

~*~*~*~*~

'There's nowhere to go, Sapphy. Not yet.'

~*~*~*~*~

He broke the kiss and smiled down at her before straightening up and stroking his hard cock. "What is this, Sapphy?"

Saphorina blushed darker and turned away. "That's…that's daddy's…pen-err…dick." He grabbed her face and turned her to look at him again.

"That's an appropriate word to use. Or cock is good too." He stared down at her body lustfully as he stroked himself slowly and gently.

"God, Sapphy…" He said biting his lip.

~*~*~*~*~

'I hate the way he looks at me…'

~*~*~*~*~

"I'll let you suck my cock later, Sapphy. But for now…" He said eyeing her wet pussy. "Daddy can't wait any longer to make you his."

Saphorina's eyes welled up with tears. "Daddy, please don't…" She begged hoarsely.

"Sapphy…" He growled and Saphorina looked away quickly. "I suppose you want to give your virginity to your boyfriend…or your husband…" He said teasing her pussy with his cock.

That had been the plan.

*~*~*~*~

'That's the way it is…was supposed to be…but you ruined it…'

*~*~*~*~

"I wanted to…" Saphorina said softly as the tears continued.

Hojo caressed her face gently, "Princess, you are daddy's girl. Always."

Saphorina shut her eyes and turned her face more in response. She didn't want him touching her at all. Hojo grabbed her hips and raised her up a little, "This is going to hurt, baby girl." He said grinning sadistically like a mad man.

*~*~*~*~

'And so I thought…please…get it over with already…just do it and be done with it…'

*~*~*~*~

Saphorina's eyes went wide and she screamed until she couldn't anymore; when Hojo plunged his hard cock deep inside the girl's wet pussy, it hurt and burned so bad, and it felt like he had knocked the wind out of her.

Hojo started moving immediately, not giving the young girl a break, causing painful yelps to emerge from the young girl's body. Hojo paid no attention to how much he was hurting her; the noises she was making turned him on and drove him further.

*~*~*~*~

'How could you get satisfaction from a child's body? I don't understand.'

*~*~*~*~

"It hurts, daddy. Stop…" She breathed pulling on the ropes again.

Hojo groaned and grabbed one of her breasts roughly, causing her to scream out, as he continued to stuff her tiny pussy full of his cock. "I can't, princess. You're making daddy feel so good. Your pussy is so tight..."

Saphorina continued to try and force herself not to throw up, after a bit, her screaming had stopped; being replaced with moans. Still, she cried. No matter how much her body liked it, she didn't want to do this with her father.

*~*~*~*~*~

'I was making you feel good? You were forcing me to have sex with you!'

*~*~*~*~*~

Hojo felt like he was in heaven as he continued to defile his young daughter's body, his gaze never moving from her face. The twisted emotion of pain on her doll like face causing his erection to twitch inside of her as his slamming became rougher and more deliberate, his grip on her breast and hip tightening to the point she could feel bruises forming.

Then, suddenly the pain began to subside, slowly leaving her with a much more pleasurable sensation in her body. But she still wouldn't accept it, she may be human, but she could never allow herself to enjoy it like he was.

*~*~*~*~*~*

'Sad news, dearest daddy. I'll never be like you. Never. I will never hurt anyone like you've hurt me.'

*~*~*~*~*~*

Saphorina's cries slowly shifted into moans as she could feel the dampness between her legs to make her father's poundings into her entrance slicker.

"Fuck, Sapphy…" She heard him groan lowly and hoarsely as he continued to move in and out of her with such a violent force.

The young girl still wouldn't look at him, still wouldn't acknowledge him. It was unbearable, the whole act. This man that was supposed to love her, protect her…he was hurting her; and enjoying it.

*~*~*~*~*~* 

'And you didn't even care, did you? DID YOU!?'

*~*~*~*~*~*

The ropes were digging into her skin as she continued to moan, tears sliding down her face, her heart aching…her soul shattered; the porcelain doll broken. In conclusion, she found that she would have to put up with these acts until he was tired of her. She would have to find a way to live through it, to bear it; and the solution came to her in her mind as she found she wasn't tied to the bed, and the person on top of her wasn't her smirking sleaze ball father…it was her twin's loving smiling face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'You can't hurt me here, daddy. It's my safe place. You can't even touch me here…I'm invisible to you...and loved by him.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	15. I Won't Let Go

A/N: Chapter 1: *INCEST* *RAPE* *VIOLENCE* *LEMON* Am I forgetting something?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts. I only own Saphorina and Mesna at this point.

**Never Too Late**

**Chapter 15: I Won't Let Go**

Saphorina jumped, feeling like she was being suffocated, but she found she couldn't move. She looked up into the widened cyan eyes of her twin, horror reflected in them. "S-Seppy-Kun…" She said hoarsely, worried about her brother's petrified state.

Sephiroth continued to stare down at her, his jaw dropped, unable to speak or move. After several long uncomfortable minutes, he finally held her closer to him, burying his face in her hair. "I thought…I'd killed you…your…heart stopped." He said forcing tears to stay in his eyes. "And then…" He stopped, his breath hitching, and his voice caught in his throat.

Saphorina waited a minute and then when he didn't continue, she pressed him. "And then what, Sepphy?" She asked equally worried as tears shimmered in her eyes.

"I saw him. I saw you. I saw it all." He said into her hair, his voice coming out as a barely audible whisper.

Saphorina gasped and looked at him, her eyes widened as much as his had. "What are you talking about?" She demanded.

Sephiroth shook his head, "I…I don't know…I just know I saw it." He said as she turned away. "The seduction, the beating…the rape…him breaking you...killing you..." Finally, tears escaped his eyes. "I know you didn't like it…and I'm sorry…I'm sorry I ever said such a thing. Especially, in anger!" He declared apologetically.

Saphorina turned about fifty shades of red, she had never wanted anyone to see her like that. Especially, not Sephiroth. "Did you see anything else?" She asked monotonously, still not looking at him.

Sephiroth stared at her quizzically for a second, "You mean…did I see that you imagined it was me…instead of him?"

Saphorina felt that he had loosened his grip on her and made her escape, pulling away from him hard. "Stay out of my fucking head, Sephiroth!" She exclaimed furiously with tears in her eyes.

"Saph…I…" He started as he stared at her surprised.

"I don't know how you did it, but stay out! I don't want you there…" She wrapped her arms around herself and looked at the ground, blanking out as she let it sink in that her brother, the man she loved, had saw the awful things their father did to her, and the awful thing she had imagined. "Get out."

Sephiroth frowned and thought about leaving, but didn't. For once he stayed where he was and without anger grabbed her and pulled her to him, kissing her gently.

Saphorina was surprised at first but melted against his lips kissing him back lovingly, relaxing greatly in his arms. Kissing him was the best thing to ever happen to her yet; she still didn't know they already had.

Sephiroth broke the kiss gently and looked at her. He loved her, he needed her, he wanted her; but not unless she said it was okay.

"What?" she breathed heavily, wondering why he had stopped kissing her. When he didn't answer her she looked away, "Sephiroth, you don't have to be like this. Just because I want you doesn't mean-"

Sephiroth put a finger to her lips and touched his forehead to hers, "Saphorina, I've always, always wanted you." He said gently. "I've always dreamed about kissing you, touching you, loving you; and you...loving me back. What you showed me...the last part...that was all I could ever ask for." He said smiling gently.

That made her heart swell with happiness, but she wasn't sure how to react to that. "I'm sorry...I..."

"I know...you've never been told that before. I'm gonna show you that being loved doesn't have to be a bad thing." He said touching her face lightly.

Saphorina tilted her head, "You really love me?" She asked him gently.

Sephiroth smiled and nodded, "I really do love you, Sapphy. I can't undo what happened...but I can fix what I did." He said lovingly moving his hands down her arms.

She shivered but nodded, "Sapphy would like that, Nii-san." She said blushing lightly.

Even though it kind of turned him on, Sephiroth felt a bit uncomfortable with that response; but he'd either have to get used to it, or break her of that. Right now, he just aimed to fix what damage he'd done with his outburst as he lay her down on the bed, kissing her deeply.

Saphorina moaned against his lips, nervous but happy that for once she'd be taken by someone she loved romantically, rather than being forced by someone that shouldn't be even thinking about doing those things to her.

He groaned, climbing on top of her and rubbed his hard cock against her bare pussy, he felt her wetness soaking through his shorts and heard her soft moans muffled by his lips and it was driving him wild. He ran his hands up and down her porcelain skin, causing her to shiver; he didn't know if he could be so gentle with her the whole time, but he would make it a point to. He wanted this experience to be magical for her, and much different from what went on between she and Hojo. He stopped at her abdomen and lightly grabbed her shirt, pulling it gently over her head. He gazed down at her lovingly as he undid her bra and took her skirt off, admiring every small detail of her body.

"My God, Sapphy..." He whispered tracing his finger over her body.

Saphorina blushed, "What?"

Sephiroth chuckled, stealing another kiss. "You're beautiful." He breathed against her lips. "Like an angel."

Saphorina was trapped by her sexual attraction towards him at the moment, but still smiled at him lovingly. She didn't think so, but if it made him happy to say it, then she wouldn't argue. "Can Sapphy take your clothes off now?"

Sephiroth chuckled, "Does Sapphy want her big brother that badly?" He asked taking his shirt off.

Saphorina blushed and smiled giving him an innocent look as she nodded, admiring his muscles.

He took off his shorts and threw them onto the floor. "I guess then...its time for me to make my little sister feel good." He said lowly as he kissed her, placing his hand on the small of her back, laying her back gently. He moved his hands down her thighs, spreading her legs gently before entering her slowly. He gasped and groaned, whatever experiments he'd done on Saphorina, it really made her perfect; she was incredibly tight, and she was so wet, it never stopped

Saphorina moaned feeling his cock penetrate her, and then his gentle movements; her heart was racing, in a good way, and her breathing was heavy as she held onto his muscley arms.

Sephiroth touched her face, continuing to kiss her as he moved inside of her. His dream had come true. No more imagining, no more dreams; he was inside of his little twin sister, making love to her. They had finally become one person. He groaned, sliding his hand down to her breast, massaging it gently as he continued to pump his cock in and out of her extremely tight wet pussy.

"Sephy's big cock feels good inside of Sapphy's pussy..." She breathed as Sephiroth moved to nibble on her neck.

He groaned and shivered hearing her, "Sapphy, don't talk like that right now. Please..."

Saphorina looked at him, "But Sapphy wants you to know how good it feels. Sapphy can't help it...Sapphy's never said it before...Sapphy's never wanted too..." She breathed.

Sephiroth clenched his teeth and closed his eyes trying to ignore her talking; when she did that, he was afraid of the thoughts in his his head, what he wanted to do to her.

Saphorina arched her back lightly and cried out, feeling him hit her back wall once. "Please, do that again...Sapphy wants you to do it like that...please Nii-San..."

Sephiroth couldn't take it anymore, she made him so weak willed. He moved his hand down, slowly to her ass, and cupped it tightly as he drove his cock against her back wall again; she cried out again, and liking that sound he continued roughly.

She kissed him deeply, grabbing at the sheets as she felt his hands pressure on her, and his dick hitting her back wall; especially with it being so big, she enjoyed the new experience. What was more, her thoughts weren't even on Hojo; they were on him, plowing her pussy as hard as he could. Sephiroth could undo the damage, she had hope for him.

Sephiroth couldn't help it anymore as he grabbed her by her hips, groaning as her pussy squeezed and milked his cock. 'I don't want to hurt her...' he thought fearfuly in his mind.

Saphorina heard that and smiled, 'You're not hurting Sapphy, big brother...it feels amazing.' She thought back to him.

Sephiroth looked at her, breathing heavily, had that just happened? Had the bond opened back up?

"Sapphy...loves her big brother..." She moaned. "He'd never hurt her."

Sephiroth smiled and gave her an adorable smirk before flipping her over and fucking her pussy from behind as hard as he could, "God, Saphorina..." he groaned, her pussy felt like it refused to let go of him. This was the most amazing feeling in the world to him yet.

Saphorina layed her face down, sticking her ass up in the air. "Does Sapphy's pussy feel good, Sephy-Kun? Do you like fucking your little sister's pussy?" She moaned loudly.

Sephiroth's grasp on her ass tightened and he spanked her hard, "Sapphy's pussy is the best...I love fucking it..." He groaned when he felt her pussy tighten a little from his smacking her ass. "You like big brother's cock in you...don't you?"

"Sephy's cock is the best...Sapphy only wants big brother's huge cock...it feels so good..." Her moans got more ecstatic, and her breathing more heavy as she felt his speed increase. "I-I..."

Sephiroth lay his head back groaning and breathing heavily too, "Cum, baby...cum all over big brother's cock..." He breathed, slamming into her.

Saphorina gasped, moaning his name as her cum lathered his cock, squirting out of her pussy a little from the pressure his cock caused.

Sephiroth slammed into her one last time, feeling her orgasm tighten around him, as he emptied his cum into her pussy. He gently collapsed on her and kissed her cheek, "I love you." He breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath as he pulled out of her.

Saphorina blushed and turned over kissing him gently. "I love you too, Sephiroth."

"Are you okay?" He asked her pulling her gently to him.

Saphorina smiled and nodded, "Very much so. I told you, Sephy. You could never hurt me. Don't worry so much." She said touching his face gently. "You never have to worry again." She told him gently.

He smiled, "Neither do you, Sapphy. Never, ever."


End file.
